Here In His Arms
by X-XsiobhanX-X
Summary: A Ginny/Draco fic. Ginny's being abused by Harry when somebody finds her and vows to keep her safe and happy. What will happen when Ginny finds out who her angel actually is? Will she be angry? Will she be upset? Or will she fall in love?
1. in his arms for the first time

**Here in his arms**

I didn't want to see, or hear, or feel, all I wanted was to disappear into nothingness, it hurt to live.

I'd trusted him. I'd loved him and shared things with him, things I'd never told another living soul.

And now look where it had gotten me; dripping wet, blood stained and injured, a crying heap on the floor of the girls bathroom.

I slowly pulled myself up and looked in the cracked mirror. "You stupid girl", I told myself. "You're a wreck".

I'd wanted him for so long that I was blind to whom he really was. But finally his true personality shone through. He'd betrayed me, cheated and lied. When I'd told him he couldn't treat me this horribly, he had hit me.

I could taste blood in my mouth and feel a throbbing pain in my temple. He must have hit me hard, because everything was blurred and I couldn't think straight.

But one thing was clear to me "I should run, hide and quickly before he finds me again". I stumbled onto my feet and staggered to the door.

As soon as I was out I started running. Where? I didn't care. I just cared about putting as much space as possible between me and Harry.

The Boy Who Lived, The Chosen One, hero of the wizarding world… It was he who had and still was causing me so much pain and heartache that I'd almost lost the will to live. And I couldn't bear it anymore. Maybe that's why I was running, maybe I thought that if I ran fast enough I'd leave this world of pain, and enter a better place, somewhere he and no one else could ever hurt me again, physically or mentally.

But like always there was an obstacle in my path to freedom. As I ran through corridor after corridor, I hit something hard and solid. If my senses hadn't been fried, I'd have recognised how beautiful he smelt, like warm spices. I knew that smell. It was the smell of a certain blonde haired, grey eyed Slytherin.

I was sick of people and things standing in my way of reaching this place I longed to be. I was so close now, I could feel it. Nothing could stop me now, but then this being spoke. "Jesus Christ, what happened to you", his voice was slow and calm yet I sensed true concern and his arms were strong as they held me, stopping me from falling to the cold, hard floor. I felt safe and slightly more peaceful in his anchor-like embrace.

Then I remembered my goal and slipped from under his grasp, my chest heaving and my eyes full of unshed tears threatening to over flow. I turned from him and started to run, only managing two or three steps before my legs gave way. I waited readied and braced to hit the stone floor, but it never came. Once again he had caught me and once again his strong arms kept me from falling.

I tried to punch at his chest in an attempt to break free, but he simply held me tighter. I gave up, having secretly hoped my feeble attempt would fail. I buried my head in his chest and cried harder. He made no attempt to pull away and leave me sobbing. Instead he lowered his head and whispered words of comfort in my ear and it instantly worked. By that time my legs were much too weak to hold me, but it didn't matter; he was bearing all my weight.

I felt at peace, all was forgotten. Then I realised I'd finally found my better place, here in his arms.


	2. a letter

**This fic was only going to have one chapter. But I've got some free time, so I thought what the heck, I might as well write another chapter.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, the characters and places all belong to J.K.Rowling.**

Ginny opened her eyes to find herself in a bright white room, it was out of focus and it hurt her eyes to look at it for to long, so she shut them.

"But I don't understand, what happened to her, is she alright", Ginny heard someone whisper.

"She's fine, she's fine. Please stop worrying Minerva. She's had a bump to the head and is severely exhausted, she'll stay here the night and will be free to leave tomorrow morning. Though it is a mystery how she got here". The matron replied just as quietly.

It was clear to Ginny that they didn't want to wake her, and she herself simply didn't feel up to telling them her story of the night before. How her knight in shining armour had saved her, had made her feel whole and wanted. He was her special place and she felt lost without him.

"Where his he", she wondered to herself. "Why isn't he here with me, I need him".

The two elderly women had left her bedside now. Ginny was alone with her own thoughts, and it was this fact that scared her. But before she had time to scare herself with falsehoods and lies her mind was so used to making up, her hand closed around something smooth and crisp.

Paper, it was paper. She lifted it from under the covers of her bed and opened her eyes slightly.

Once they were used to the light she focused on the paper in her hand, she noticed her name written in neat green handwriting. A Letter!

_Dearest Ginny_

_I'm terribly sorry my darling, for leaving you when you need me. But it really is best this way. If anyone found out, how deeply I care for you it would put both our lives in danger. I beg your forgiveness and pray you understand. But remember just because I'm not holding you, doesn't mean I'm not there with you, I'll always be with you, protecting you from anyone or thing trying to harm you. I am your guardian angel and you will never be alone. So long as you want or need it, my heart shall forever be yours._

_All my love forever and always_

_Your angel_

_X_

Ginny held it to her heart and tears began to fall, tumbling from her ghost white face, like a waterfall tumbles from its stone cliffs. She was sad, yet happy, he cared for her, gave her his heart for goodness sake!

she had a guardian angel, watching over her, she didn't no if that was true, but she hoped and prayed it was, for surly if her angel was protecting her, Harry couldn't harm her any more, this gave her the strength to live on, to awaken each morning and carry on with her life.

For weeks this was how it was, her angel gave her strength. She felt his presence beside her, felt his eyes watch her every move. To a normal person this might have been frighten, creepy. But she knew who was watching her and she felt loved not frightened. She'd never felt so loved in all her life. It was an unusual sensation, sure her mother and father loved her but their love was spilt seven ways, she'd thought Harry had loved her, but was proven wrong. The love her angel gave her was different, strong yet subtle and it was all hers, she'd been taught her whole life to share, but it felt damn good to not have to share his love, it was hers and hers alone, _she_ held the key to his heart and she wasn't going to gave it up for the world.


	3. collins discovery

**Longer chapter this time hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: **

**I don't own anything all the places and people belong to J.K.Rowling.**

Ginny tried keeping her new found secret to herself, but was struggling to manage. she really wanted Collin to know about her angel and knew it was only a matter of time before he asked anyway; she could never keep anything from him. Every night she'd stay awake, sitting in the softest, comfiest chair by the fire, in her common room. Usually she would pretend to be reading while really she was thinking of her angel, true over the past few weeks she'd never felt alone as such. But that wasn't what was bothering her. Her angel was, in her eyes, perfect in everyway, yet she didn't feel she knew him enough. He knew her so well; he knew that the night she spent in the hospital that she needed him, he knew exactly the right time to appear in her life, right when she was vulnerable and helpless.

But all she knew about him was that he was protecting her, she didn't even know his name, though from what she could remember he smelt familiar, she was so messed up that night she hadn't paid much attention to the small details however much she wished she had now.

A big part of her really wanted to find her angel, he was so important to her. He was too good to be true; she sometimes thought he might not have even been human. A god or some other higher life form.

But she was also worried about looking for him, maybe he wouldn't be everything she'd expected and she really didn't want to tarnish her memories of him in anyway.

She settled for deciding they was no point in looking for him, he was after all an angel sent down from heaven, if he didn't want he be found there's nothing she could do. She felt sure she'd see him soon anyway. Even though his presence would probably mean she was in pain and needed rescued. She felt she'd be fine with any pain fate would throw upon her; if it meant she'd see or even smell him again.

While Ginny was being abused by Harry, she tried her best to act as normal as possible around everyone. But she knew she couldn't keep anything from Collin and she felt they were no point in trying. So soon after it started Collin found out. When he did Ginny released just how protective of her he really was, it rivalled her Brother Ron's protectiveness. He was fuming, there's no other way to put it, Ginny was sure he was going to start foaming at the mouth if she didn't calm him down. She couldn't help but feel a rush of affection towards him.

She was a good actor and she did try her best to persuade everyone she was absolutely fine, though some days she wished some one would notice that something was wrong and put a stop to it. But of course they didn't and it hurt her a lot, made her feel unloved. She'd never been unpopular; she'd always have a group of devoted companions surrounding her. It was inevitable, what with her bubbly, happy, carefree nature and good looks. It was the perfect combination to make guys love her and not enough to make the decent girls envy her. Though the attention she received did make her some enemies among the bitchier girls. She loved her friends but sometimes got bored with the attention they gave her and wished only to get a fraction of that attention from the Golden Trio. They were always to wound up in their plans to save the world to notice her.

Collin was the first to notice her change, (as she had known he would be). Had anyone actually noticed the little differences it would have been obvious she had changed, she no longer tried her best to look good; it wasn't that she couldn't be bothered anymore, she was just hoping Harry wouldn't find her attractive and would finish their relationship, she had no success.

She lost her bubbliness and became more subdued, trying desperately to blend into the background to go unnoticed by everyone. But what disturbed Collin the most was that the fire behind her eyes had died and with it her fiery temper and attitude, he loved her temper because he knew that that was the reason no one messed with her. It killed him inside to see that fire die in her. He personally wanted to wrap his hands around Harry's throat and murder him for doing that to her and making him feel so helpless, bound by a promise he'd made, one that was would lose him his best friend if he broke it.

Since the morning Ginny had gotten out of hospital, she'd been a whole new person in Collins eyes. She'd been more talkative, started going out more with friends and just all round living. He was happy for her of course but confused to, why the sudden change, if anything I'd have thought being hospitalized due to Harry would only depress her further, but was pleasantly surprised. She was still distant, but he didn't expect a full recovery.

It was almost as though she was in her own little world half the time, daydreaming, like she was trying to figure something out that was highly complex. It was time to have a little chat with her.

She seemed to have the same idea. They meet up in the common room when lessons were over.

"Gin we need to talk ", Collin told her an air of seriousness in his voice.

"Ooh, Collin, are you breaking up with me", she replied with mock worry. It was a game they'd long given up on. Pretending to be an item to see how far they could push Ron. Love was never really an option between Collin and Ginny they'd once dated in third year, but it didn't work, it simply felt too strange, the feeling was mutual. It hadn't affected their friendship in any way. But it was still fun to watch Ron's face turn a lovely shade of magenta if they ever mentioned still being a couple.

"Ginny, am serious a want to talk to you", though he was secretly pleased she still remembered their little joke. Joking had turned into a thing of the past for Ginny while Harry had his hold on her.

She sighed, but walked over to a two-seater sofa in a private corner of the Gryffindor common room.

"I know. I've been meaning to talk to you about something for a while", she told him. Though she seemed reluctant to tell him this secret.

"gin, a care about you and though I'm unbelievably happy to see you so full of live like you are now, I can't help but fear it isn't going to last. I don't think my poor heart good bear it if you took another nose dive and if you do, I've already promised myself I'd hunt down the person who spoiled your new found happiness and promise or no promise, gin, I won't be held responsible for my actions", he finished solemnly.

She jumped on Collin and hugged him till he was gasping for air and had to prise her off him and settle her on his knee, "I love you Collin", she smiled at him "no one worries about me as much as you do".

"I have so much to tell you Collin, I've almost been bursting to tell you for weeks", she said to him still grinning.

"Then shoot love, am dying to hear it", he grinned back at her.

And so she did. She told him everything. All about the night her angel found her, bloody and her will for life gone. At this his hands clenched into fist, turning his knuckles white and his lips tightened into a thin scowl that a slytherin would envy.

She quickly tried to calm him by telling him how good and safe she then felt in his presence. He really was impossibly sensitive when it came to her feelings.

She then explained how she turned up in hospital and found a letter from her knight in shining armour. He asked to see it, so she pulled it out of her pocket (where it stayed, so if she ever felt down she could sneak away somewhere private, pull it out and read it for the millionth time).

He scrutinized to letter with a suspicious look across his face, by the time he was finished his face had softened some what but he still asked, "So you don't even know who he is, are you sure this isn't someone messing with you", he asked sternly.

"Of course am bloody sure you insufferable prick! Just let me be happy", she shouted at him, a single tear escaping from her eye.

He felt awful for upsetting her and instantly regretted it. _I'm going to start to be more open minded now _he promised himself.

He apologized to her and gave her a brief hug. She, of course forgave him and carried on talking about how she felt, she talked especially about who or what she thought her angel was and how she wished she knew more about him. Collin didn't hold many answers for her but she still loved how he listened to whatever she had to say about anything.

Ginny went to bed so happy that night. A giant weight lifted off her chest and a friend to talk about her angel to.

The next morning was a Saturday and Ginny decided a lie in was well earned. Collin agreed and left her to sleep he was a tad behind on his potions homework, so he grabbed his school bag from under his bed and made his way out of the common room. He was on his way to find an empty potions classroom, when he heard raised voices coming from the room to his left. As usual curiosity got the better of Collin; he pecked through the crack of the door to see Draco Malfoy and Blaise Zabini in a heated argument. He was planning on ignoring the lover's spat and carry on looking for a spare room when he heard Ginny's name. that stopped him in his tracks. He listened closer now.

"For goods sake Draco, get a bloody grip on yourself. You barely sleep and when you do you scream her name. You're losing it mate, she's wrecking you. You watch over her like a hawk and she doesn't even know the efforts you're putting into keeping her safe. It was dangerous and just plain stupid to threaten potter like that, mad, suicidal even, he has powerful friends Draco", Blaise half shouted at Draco.

"Whatever it takes to keep her safe", Draco whispered venom in his words.

Collin was gob smacked "Draco Malfoy" he thought to himself. Ginnys angel was none other than the notorious slytherin prince. How would he tell her, her love was also her enemy? What felt strange to Collin was the fact that he was not angry at Malfoy, he knew the tone he'd used to answer Zabini, he'd used himself many times when talking about Ginny. It was care and love Malfoy felt for her. Collin could tell Malfoy wasn't messing with Ginny, even he's not that good of an actor. It wasn't only his love for Ginny that Collin found strange, Blaise had spoken the truth when he said Ginny didn't even know the efforts Malfoy was putting in to keeping her safe, and that fact alone surprised Collin to no end. _The _Draco Malfoy was all about showing off and bragging yet here he was risking his life for someone who didn't even know he was doing it. It was senseless. Risking his life for Ginny is something Collin would do in a heartbeat, but not Malfoy. Collin was still trying to process this information in his head and it was damn hard. Who'd have thought Collin would have something in common with Draco Malfoy. But he did they both loved her (though maybe in slightly different ways) and they'd both risk everything to keep her safe and happy.

But now Collin had a choice to tell Ginny or not to tell her?

**A/N so should he tell her now / never / later. Drop me a review and let me know thank you.**


	4. being rescued again

**Sorry its so short, but didn't no what else to write and it seemed right to end it when I did.**

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything, all the people and places belong to J.K.Rowling.**

When Ginny had awoken from her lie in it was 1:30pm and Collin was still out doing homework. She was in a good mood, and ready for another safe day with her angel watching out for her. She had a burst of sudden inspiration and raced to get ready, meaning she arrived at the library in record time. Ready to complete her essay on vampires for defence against the dark arts.

At the same time Harry had awoken in a foul mood shouting at his friends and being all round evil. As usual he'd had a nightmare and his scar was stinging, so as usual life sucks and all he wants to do in wallow in self pity or hit something. Ginny used to be that something until that bloody slytherin got involved. "if you ever lay a finger on her again, your gonna wish your mudblood mother let the dark lord kill you". Those were his exact words and then he had beat Harry to a pulp anyway. What's it to him if I hit her Harry thought to himself he then decided he wasn't going to stand for it, when does he ever listen to what that ferret says anyway? So with a mixture of his Gryffindor courage, his hate for malfoy and his need to break rules he set of to reclaim what's his, Ginny Weasley.

Ginny had finished her whole vampire essay even though she still had 2 months to complete it, she, like she had been a lot this days was happy as she hummed a muggle tune whilst leaving the library.

her happiness was short lived, when she rounded a corner she stopped, fear threatening to engulf her, 'cause standing about 3 meters away was Harry potter, of course she'd seen him after coming out of hospital and it wasn't simply his presence that frightened her, it was the look in his eyes that was making her stomach churn in fear it in turn making it likely her dinner would be making a reappearance. She'd almost forgotten that look in his eyes, she'd witnessed it before on numerous occasions, and it was a look that was more often then not shown before an attack on her. No, no, not again her head was screaming. But surly if her angel was protecting her, Harry wouldn't dare hurt her.

She was thinking about turning to run then another thought hit her. I'll let him hit me again, like I said its a small price to pay, if he'll turn up again to save me maybe I'll see who he is this time.

before her head could tell her heart at she was being foolish, it was to late, Harry had her pinned to her wall and had already pulled his fist back ready to strike, she barely had time to scream "NO HARRY ! STOP IT". Before his fist had connected with face. She felt the pain shoot threw her whole head and things began to blur, just like before. She knew he wasn't finished with her and readied herself for another serge of pain, but it didn't come. Instead she heard a calm voice, the very same one she'd been dreaming of for weeks, her angel. "I believe she told you to stop", his words fell from his mouth like silk "and I warned you, did I not, what would happen if you hurt her again. Do you wish to die potter, is that it. Have you finally released your pitiful existence is not worth living". his voice was not so smooth when he spoke a second part it was terrifying.

Her eyes had been scrunched up in fear but now she shot them open searching for her rescuer, but try as she might, her eyes simply would not focus. Everything was just smudges of colour. She stopped trying and instead focused all her strength on staying conches. It wasn't just Harry's punch that was causing her dizziness it was that combined with the light headedness that her angel's scent caused. She then heard Harry scream and be dragged away, good she thought to herself.

she then lay there in a deserted corridor with her back against the wall, not crying for she no longer felt the pain Harry's punch had caused, she suspected her angel made it go away, and she was grateful for that, she was just sitting there trying desperately to inhale as much of his scent as possible, she wanted to memorise it.

she must have stayed there hours because light no longer streamed from the window to her left, it was evening and people would be wondering where she was, especially Collin. She, with much effort, slowly lifted herself of the floor; clearly staying in such a position had made her stiff as a board. When she was fully standing she heard a soft clunk as if something light had hit the ground. Ginny was startled by the sound, as her ears had adjusted to the quietness of her surroundings for the past hours. Ginny bend her head and looked around her feet the source of the disturbance. When she found it her heart missed a beat and she almost dripped over herself to retrieve the letter that had fallen to the ground, a letter she hadn't even noticed was there.

My dear Ginny,

It seems, my love, that you are a magnet for trouble. I've taken care of Harry and you have nothing to fear. I saw what happened and I must say it baffled me as to why you didn't run as soon as you saw him. I can only guess and my guesses are usually correct. And if I am correct I beg of you not to do it again. I'm not worth you getting hurt for. Stay safe.

All my love

Your angel

X

Ginny read the letter again and again until she had memorised it completely then put with her other letter inside the inner pocket of her robes. She felt oddly guilty about letting Harry hit her, like she had let her angel down, broken some sort of promise that she hadn't made. She also felt embarrassed about him knowing she let it happen just so she could hear, smell and maybe even see him. But really what had she expected, he knew everything, he read her like a book. And little did she know just how much her angel enjoyed reading her.

**Sorry again about how short it is. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thanks ******


	5. the argument that led to more

**_disclaimer: i don't own any of the characters or places, they all belong to J.K.Rowling._**

The next day Ginny found out that Harry had been found on the boarder of the forbidding forest, bloody and mangled. He was now in the hospital wing recovering slowly, and apparently they was a spell on him so him wasn't able to tell anyone how he ended up in the state he was in.

Ginny softly chuckled to herself when Ron told her this that morning over breakfast.

"GINNY, why the hell are you laughing, didn't you hear me Harry was almost killed last night". Ron said to her.

"Oh shut up Ronald, yes I heard you, and no he wasn't almost killed your just a drama queen, so shut the hell up about Harry, 'cause quite frankly I couldn't care less", she replied.

That last remark made everyone around her stare bewilderedly at her. Ginny sighed deeply so they would all hear and lifted herself from the table, intending to miss morning classes and curl up in bed with a good book.

She left the great hall fuming. Ready to burst if anyone so much as looked at her the wrong way. Unfortunately that's exactly what happened. She was storming up the fourth floor corridor when she spotted someone staring at her.

"AND WHAT THE BLOODY HELL ARE YOU LOOKING AT MALFOY, I'M READY TO HIT SOMETHING INTO NEXT

WEEK. SO IF YOU DON'T WANT TO WIND UP IN THE HOSPITAL WING LOOKING LIKE YOU GOT ON THE BAD SIDE

OF A BLAST-ENDED SKREWT, THEN I STRONGLY SURGEST YOU GET OUT OF MY SIGHT". Draco simply smirked and stayed put.

"So it's true what they say about redheads and their temper then is it?" he said still smirking.

"don't you try my patience you ugly son of a death eater", she shouted at him

Ok so the ugly part wasn't true, Draco malfoy had turned into a very handsome man over the last few years; he didn't wear his hair slicked back with gel now it fell loosely into his eyes framing his perfect face. And obviously seven years of playing qudditch had done his body the World of good. He was no longer a skinny, scrawny little 1st year. His shoulders had broadened and his shirt was strained across his muscular chest. And Ginny wasn't mad enough to not notice.

"I know I'm perfect weasley but must you stare, it's quite pathetic really. One minute you're starting an argument and the next you're ogling at me". He replied smugly. He might have been teasing her but he was secretly pleased Ginny found him attractive it made all his efforts at keeping her safe worth it. But he couldn't let her know about that.

"I was simply confused as to how one person could be, ugly, evil _and_ stupid. Don't flatter yourself".

"You wounded me. Is that seriously the best you've got? Couldn't your parents afford to buy you some wit"?

He shot back at her.

"Couldn't you're parents afford to buy you good looks, or is it that you enjoy people pitying you, Because I pity you, you don't even have friends, and the ones you do have only put up with you Because they'd either scared or well paid".

This fact really did hurt him, because it was true and he hated hearing it from someone whom he deeply cared about.

"I don't need friends I'm fine with living alone so long as I have money and power". It shocked her when she heard him say that she was expecting him to deny it.

"But you. You relay on friends because you have neither money nor power. Friends like the golden trio, you wish they'd take an interest in you don't you? But you're just a nuisance to them".

After he'd said that he regretted it. It hurt him more to hurt her then it did when she insulted him. But he mustn't show her he cared it's too dangerous, he's got to act like insulting her is second nature to him. But how could he carry on doing this. She doesn't even know how much doing this to her was breaking his heart.

How did he know exactly how she felt? She really was just a nuisance to the golden trio and it hurt her that someone else had noticed. But how had he known that? He almost reminded her of someone else who knew too much about her. But how could she even consider that they were the same person. Draco malfoy being her angel was absolutely crazy talk. The more she thought about her angel the more she felt his presence in fact she could even smell him. She literally shook herself to rid herself of those silly thoughts. She decided she'd do what any normal person in her position would do, deny it.

"Don't be stupid malfoy I don't need them when I have so many other friends", she shouted at him

"Stop lying blood traitor, it obvious"

"You don't have any idea. How would you, you don't know what friends are, you slimy evil git"

"Don't kid yourself ginevra, you may have lots of companions but they aren't friends"

"You're such an infuriating, pompous pain in the ass, Draco malfoy, why won't you just do us all a favour, curl up and die".

"Bitch".

"Slime ball"

"Blood traitor"

"Prick"

"Sorry excuse for a witch"

"Sorry excuse for a human being"

It was childish of them but they both needed to let some frustration out. They'd been so into insulting each other that they hadn't noticed that with each insult they'd taking a step closer. Draco could now feel Ginny's heart beating and Ginny could hear Draco's angry breathing. She was also feeling a familiar light headedness that she associated with being near her angel. Maybe he thought I was in danger she thought to herself. But strangely she didn't want to be rescued right now. she liked being this close to Draco, it made her feel safe even though he was actually angry with her and was probably ready to flip.

"I hate you". He lied

"And I hate you". She also lied

"But you want to kiss me just as much as I want to kiss you". He told her it wasn't a question it was statement. How did he know her feelings so well? it still baffled her.

he didn't wait for her to answer he took her in his arms and moved his head to the groove of her neck, his heavy breathing on the sensitive skin of her neck was giving her Goosebumps.

She felt like she was experiencing de ja vue. But she'd never been in Draco's arms like this before. Or had she? He was slowly kissing his way up her neck to her jaw, if having Draco kiss her like this was wrong then she didn't care she would quite willingly go to hell and back if he'd keep doing it,. Then he moved on to her lips, placing a soft kiss on her bottom lip. She felt a shiver down her spine or was that Draco's hand. She couldn't wait any longer. It was torture she pulled him nearer and kissed him full on the lips, Draco's eyes opened in shock then he smiled against her lips, it felt good to have her want him like this. But it didn't stop it being wrong, he shouldn't be doing this it was stupid and irresponsible of him and not to mention he felt sure now she knew it was he who'd been protecting her. But try as he might he couldn't bring himself to stop. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue along her bottom lip asking permission to enter. She allowed him access to her mouth and he slid his tongue in, and that was when it happened she instantly felt sparks, it was like fireworks exploding in her mind. Their tongues were Engaged in a fierce battle, almost like a dance and they both wanted to lead, neither were backing down any time soon.

It was almost dinner time when Ginny floated back to her dorm room, feeling on top of the world, there was no doubt in her mind that Draco malfoy was her angel and surprisingly she was happy with that fact. and even more happy that now they could be together, even if her brother would have kittens when he found out. but he could shove his kittens right where the sun don't shine for all she cares. She was happy and loved and that's all that mattered.

But in the slytherin common room Draco was kicking himself.

"That was stupid Draco, absolutely mad, you've ruined everything" he told himself.

"you know Draco, talking to yourself is the second sign of madness", Blaise told him smirking.

"And what's the first", Draco asked, he didn't really care but he felt he should humour Blaise by asking.

"Kissing Ginevra weasley", he answered, chuckling.

"Oh funny Blaise, honestly your wittiness never ceases to amaze me", he said sarcastically, then he buried his head in his hands.

"I do try, but anyway, what are you going to do now she knows its you". He asked genuinely interested, he'd grown to like Draco and Ginny's strange relationship.

"I've got a plan, though I'm not very fond of it. But an angels got to do what an angels got to do", Draco told him true sorrow in his words.

The pair then stayed up all night plotting and planning.

**A/N ohhhhhhhh what could Draco have planned I wonder. Oh wait no I don't wonder because I already know, hehehe.**

**Review please; reviews are what I live for so if you don't want me to die, please review. **


	6. insults

**_disalcimer: i don't own any of the characters or places. they all belong to J.K.Rowling_**

Ginny truly felt that her life wouldn't get any better than this. She had everything she could possibly want………love.

Collin said he was happy for her but also said he thought it was risky to harbour so much love and trust for one person, let alone a slytherin. Collin of course had known it was Draco, but hadn't told Ginny, he'd wanted her to find out on her own. Though he still felt guilty about not telling her. Even more so when she'd given him chocolates for being such a good friend.

After Ginny had shared that heavenly kiss with Draco, she'd told dean she wasn't ready for a serious relationship and she'd rather they stayed friends. He'd said he was ok with had but Ginny could tell he wasn't.

At breakfast the next morning Ron would still not shut up about Harry. Ginny decided to focus her attention on something prettier, Draco Malfoy.

They hadn't spoken since the kiss, but Ginny was desperate to.

She spent the next 10 minutes simply appreciating his beauty. How his whole face seemed to light up when he laughed or how his eyes wondered when someone was boring him. Some how his eyes found hers and Ginny smiled, he gave her a cold look and turned away to talk to one of his boring friends. Ginny was hurt and confused had she done something wrong?

If that cold look that been given by anyone else she wouldn't have cared, maybe she'd have hexed them or shouted an insult, but either way it would have been water off a ducks back for her. But when her angel gave her that cold look it was enough to break her heart.

She held back tears and watched him leave the great hall wearing a scowl on his face.

He'd hated that. It had taken all Draco's strength not to grin back at Ginny. He'd had to be strong and ignore it. But it pained him to think he'd almost made her cry and it was agony to think of what he still had to do.

Ginny decided he wasn't being fair and she wanted answers, so quickly before anyone asked questions she followed Draco out of the great hall. She had to jog to catch up to him.

"Hey! Draco wait", she shouted to him.

Ok this is it he said to himself. "What do you want weasley, I'm in a hurry", he growled at her. Ginny was shocked. How could he act like nothing had happened between them? Didn't he have feelings for her? Hadn't he too felt sparks when they'd kissed?

"I was just wondering why your acting like nothings happened". She told him, hurt and angry boiling inside of her.

"Because nothing did happen, it doesn't mean anything, weasley, it was just a snog, it's not like I care about you". He lied.

Ginny stared at him opened mouthed while a single tear feel down her cheek. Draco felt like someone had punched him in the stomach when he saw that tear. But he had to carry on; she mustn't believe he loved her.

"Awww, weasley you thought I did it cause I loved you. Foolish, naïve little girl. Malfoy's don't love". And with that he turned and left.

Ginny felt like her heart had been ripped out of her chest, thrown on the floor and stamped on. She must have been wrong, Draco couldn't be her angel, only the devil could have made a person feel that horrible. She fell to her knees and sobbed freely into her hands that were now covering her face, she was trying desperately to hide herself from the world, in fact she wished she wasn't even part of this world anymore. This feeling was horribly familiar its how she'd felt when Draco had found her that night that seemed years ago. She, once again, needed to find a better place, because this world was far too full of hurt and pain and people who found it necessary to rip her heart into pieces.

She was found 15 minutes later by a helpful group of ravenclaws who had carried her to the hospital.

"Well Ginny dear we seem to be seeing a lot of each other lately don't we, want to talk about it". Madam Pomfray kindly asked her, whilst practically force feeding her a draught of peace potion.

"Not with you, I need Collin", Ginny whispered while rocking back and forward. She hadn't meant to sound rude but she really couldn't be bothered with such things as manners, they seemed insignificant to her at that moment.

Madam Pomfray understood and asked "Collin creevey?", Ginny just nodded. "Ok, dear I'll send for him". She then closed the clean white curtains around Ginny's bed to give her some privacy.

When Collin arrived he looked worried. He thanked madam pomfray and walked over to Ginny, wrapped his arms around her shaking shoulders and let her literally cry on his shoulders.

Once Ginny had calmed down, she began to tell Collin all about it. He looked ready to blow when she'd finished, he also looked ready to knock the living shit out of Malfoy.

"Please _sob_ don't do _sob_ anything stupid Collin _sob_ it wont help matters", she told him. The draught of peace had started to take affect.

She only agreed to let Collin leave later that day after promising he wouldn't kill Malfoy. He gave her his word, along with one last hug then left the hospital wing.

* * *

Draco was sure he'd never felt so bad in his entire life, that included when his father had made him kill a muggle child on his 16th birthday.

"God, I am a monster", he told himself.

"Maybe you'd feel better if you went to visit her, she'll be asleep by now, no one will even no your there". Blaise hated seeing his best friend look so troubled.

"I can't risk it, if anyone saw me it would ruin everything……..again".

"Are you a wizard or a muggle, they didn't invent disillusionment spells for the sake of it you know?", he said to Draco.

"Fine but if anything goes wrong I'm blaming you", he snapped at Blaise.

"Naturally", Blaise replied to him, slytherin smirk in place.

Draco placed the spell upon himself and quietly tiptoed out of her common room and up the staircase leading to the hospital wing. Avoiding peeves at all costs. When he arrived at the doors to the hospital wing, he checked first to see if madam pomfray was asleep. The wing was empty except for Ginny and a dark haired 1st year who buy the looks of it needed to regrow the whole left side of his body.

Draco moved over to Ginny's bed and looked at her sleeping. She seemed so peaceful and free. She must have been dreaming of nice things. He had the sudden urge to kiss her pink pouting lips, but didn't, not wanting to risk waking her. Instead he sat in a chair by her bed and watched over her as she slept, just like a true guardian angel would. He spent the night contemplating how unfair life was. Wishing he could have been born into any other wizarding family except his, simply so he could be with this goddess who was sleeping by his side. The golden rays of the sun shone through the small square window and onto Ginny, making her in possible even more beautiful.

Draco sighed and whispered "I'm not the angel Ginny, you are. How on earth am I supposed to leave you alone to live your life when you have this hold on my heart, why must you be so irresistible?" even though he knew she couldn't hear him it felt good to finally have spoken out loud how hard this task he'd given himself was going to be.


	7. changes

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling. **

Madam Pomfray had fussed over Ginny before she was allowed to leave the hospital wing for the second time. "Honestly madam pomfray I'm fine, I was just having a bad day, can I pleaseeeeeeee go now", Ginny pleaded.

"Oh, alright", the matron sighed then dismissed her.

Ginny left the hospital wing feeling empty, she'd felt like that most of the night, but then she had felt her angels presence once again, maybe he'd been watching over her. Then she'd heard his voice she was sure of it. After that she'd slept considerably better.

She drifted around the school, having nothing to do but think and feel; the two things that she really didn't want to have to do. Feeling was horrible and strange. she wasn't really feeling at all she was numb and not completely there, it was almost as though her soul had been ripped out along with her heart and she hated it with every fibre of her being. Just yesterday she had never felt happier and now she'd never felt emptier. Thinking was equally as bad as feeling. Her body maybe completely numb to the hurt she should be crippled with. But her mind wasn't, in fact it was buzzing with questions, unanswered.

She sighed, tiered with wondering the school searching for something. She didn't even know what she was looking for but whatever it was it wasn't easy to find.

Ginny slumped to the floor, back against the stone wall, oblivious to the stares and whispering she was causing. To her, these normal, full, happy people were part of a completely different world.

She brought her knees up to her chest and rested her head on them. She was trying to give herself some answers to these annoying unanswered questions buzzing around her head. She wasn't having much luck. Only one person would be able to answer them and she knew that, though it didn't stop her from trying. After hours of trying she gave up. She retired to her dorm room for the night; hoping sleep would stop her feeling so strange.

She walked past the people in her common room like a zombie, ignoring the questions they were asking. Questions that had nothing to do with them. How dare they be so happy and care free whilst she was feeling so lifeless.

When she walked in to her empty dorm room. Something startled her, Ginny's reflection in a body length mirror. She walked up to the mirror and placed her hands on it staring straight into the eyes of her reflection. It looked so familiar yet it still wasn't really her, it couldn't be. This girl looked so broken. Her hair was lank and dull falling around her extra pale face in straggly strands. her eyes where swollen and red reducing them to thin slits, even though she hadn't done much crying that day she still had dried tear tracks down her cheeks. some say that eyes are a gateway into people souls, maybe it was true because when Ginny looked into this girls eyes, she saw nothing but emptiness, she didn't have a soul, her eyes where the gateway to nothing.

The next day was the same, almost. She had lessons today. She didn't speak much. She felt like speaking was far too human and normal for her. Only Collin had noticed her dramatic change in personality. he of course new why she was being like this and he felt horrible and useless, there was nothing he could do except try his best to comfort her in anyway possible. Though he was finding even that difficult. She never responded to him. Most of the time she was staring into space, with a blank look on her face. She was a new person, well, not even a person at all. Just a shell of a person. A fading imprint of a Ginny he'd once known and loved, it broke his heart to have to watch her slowly loosing more life as each day passed. He had to do something; he couldn't just sit by and watch his best friend fade away until she was gone forever.

That night Collin grabbed Ginny by the hand and led her into the Gryffindor 7th year girls' dorm room. She didn't object, that would mean she'd have to talk to him.

Inside the dorm sat lavender brown, parvati patal and Hermione granger looking expectantly at Collin. "Well ladies I've decided what Ginny needs is a knew look and a new out look on life completely. So work your magic!"

"What?" Ginny croaked

"We're all sick of you being so miserable Ginny. I think that maybe if you got a new look it might help you move on". He told her "please just give it a go; I really think it'll help".

Ginny sighed and nodded.

Lavender took Ginny's hand and pulled her over to her dressing table. "Ready to see what we can do then Ginny"

Ginny gulped and nodded, maybe this change wouldn't be so bad; she then promised to be open minded.

That afternoon Ginny walked to dinner with her head held high, something she hadn't done in a while. She turned heads where ever she went. People checked twice to see if it really was Ginny.

She really had changed, on the outside at least. her hair had been cut to her shoulders and layered, lavender had done her make up, they was a lot, a fair foundation which still looked dark on her pale face and unneeded as her complexion was perfect without it and dark green eye shadow was applied expertly along with black eye liner and about 200 coats of mascara. She also had on dark red lipstick and a gloss on top. Parvati thought she didn't need blusher on as she blushes enough without it.

As for her clothes. Ginny almost had a heart attack when the girls presented her with them; tight leather red bodice top that ties up at the front showing cleavage she didn't even know she had. A black leather mini skirt and knee high black boots which tie up at the side with red laces. Her brothers gonna have a fit.

When Ginny walked into the great hall everything went quiet and people stared in awe at her, even the teachers were speechless. Ginny wasn't sure whether she liked all this attention. The last couple of days she'd felt like she wasn't part of this world. But she couldn't pretend she belonged somewhere different when everyone's attention was focused on her.

The slytherins looked shocked that such a sltherinish girl could be a Gryffindor and a weasley. It was true she looked like a bad girl, absolute trouble.

The ravenclaws also looked shocked, but ravenclaws were known for their cleverness, so most of them were shaking their heads, looking disappointed in her.

The hufflepuffs weren't the brightest bunch of kids, so they simply stared bewilderedly at her.

The Gryffindors looked ready to pounce on her. Ron first looked around trying to find the cause of the sudden quietness, when he found it his face turned red with anger.

"GINNY!!!!" he yelled.

Ginny walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat down opposite Dean Thomas and Seamus Finnegan who were looking at her showing their obvious attraction to her by ogooling.

"Yes, dear brother of mine", she said with mock fondness.

"don't you dear brother me young lady, march right back up to your dorm and change out of those clothes immediately before I write to mum and tell her your dressing like a slut!".

Ginny hated how her brother thought her life was his business and this was the final straw. "it's not any of your business how I dress. I'm sixteen Ronald not five. Just stay out of my live". She shouted at him.

"IT BLOODY WELL IS MY BUSINESS. You're my baby sister Ginevra; I don't want boys looking at you in anyway. So put your eyes back in Seamus". He snarled. Ginny just crossed her arms and looked at him defiantly.

"Take them clothes off. NOW!!!!!" he yelled at Ginny.

"As you wish" She said. Desperate times cause for desperate measures. She took a deep breath inhaling as much air as her lungs would allow. Then she stood up from the table and started to unlace her bodess and pull it over her head, revealing a lacy black bra. She then unzipped her skirt and it fell to the floor, still around her ankles, so she kicked it of, it slid along the floor to join her discarded bodice. She then spun around for full affect.

"Happy now Ron" she asked sweetly. Everyone had gasped and sucked air when she'd started to strip only now they released they were human and needed oxygen. Every eye was on her as she stood there in only bra, thongs and knee high boots. She didn't really mind everyone looking at her practically naked, and was puzzled by that fact.

She spun around once more gave Collin a thanks-for-nothing look and stormed out of the great hall. The hall then buzzed with people muttering their disbelieve in what the youngest weasley had just done. It was definitely something that would go down in Hogwarts history along side the weasley twin's marvellous exit from the clutches of Umbridge a few years ago.

"Your sister's whack Ron, though you have to admire her, she's sure got guts". Dean told Ron.

"Never mind her guts did you see her body". Seamus said smirking, after that Ron's fist made contact with his jaw and he was knocked out cold for the rest of the day.

The rest of Ginny's day had been great. Maybe she'd strip more often. After she'd stomped up to her dorm, causing the fat lady to screech when she saw Ginny standing there almost naked and then started muttering about children and their crazy fads, she'd changed into something just as revealing; Though Ron couldn't say any thing as he'd been put in detention for punching Seamus. She was swarmed with male admirers. Offering to carry her books or buy her a drink next Hogsmeade trip Ginny politely refused the drinks but had no objections to letting them carry her books or letting them do her homework. That night she gave them each a kiss on the cheek and gave the fat lady the password. "I almost didn't recognise you wearing clothes, you crazy youth". Ginny just smiled and settled down by the fire in her common room.

"Err, Ginny?" asked a nervous voice.

"Oh, hey dean, here sit down, how are you?" she asked whilst moving over to make room for him.

"I'm good. I wanted to congratulate you on your latest stunt, that took courage gin". He said to her blushing.

"Aww, thanks dean, I just needed to prove a point to Ron. I can wear what ever I want, that includes wearing nothing". She replied and he chuckled lightly.

"I wanted to ask you something and I totally understand if you don't want to but iwaswonderingifmaybeyou'dliketogotohogsmeadewithme". He asked her not taking a breath inbetween each word.

Ginny giggled and thought for a bit this was the perfect way to get over Draco. And dean was a real gentleman he'd treat her right.

"I would love to go to hogsmeade with you dean", she said smiling warmly at him. He really was really good looking.

"Wow, really? Well great I'll meet you by the doors at nine tomorrow morning, bye Ginny". Then he'd left waving at her.

Ginny sighed. She should be glad she was going on a date with one of the schools most desirable boys. But he wasn't a patch on her angel. She'd been so preoccupied all day she'd barely had time to feel sorry for herself. She'd longed to feel the pain she should have been feeling but now she was alone that numb feeling was coming back. It was only seven o'clock but she just wanted to sleep and drift off to her own world, where everything was perfect and no one betrayed her trust. But sleeping didn't give her what she'd been hoping for instead she dreamt of Draco, his letters and the feel of his lips of hers. This brought about the pain she'd been expecting to come for days. It was like nothing she'd ever felt before, it was worse then dying, worse then any curse someone could put on her. She felt wave after wave of depression and grief wash over her. She fought against the pain but it was like a persistent child that simply refused to be over looked and ignored. She tried with all her might to push the memories of Draco from her head but had to except in the end that there weren't leaving any time soon.


	8. the date

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. All the characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling.**

Ginny walked down the staircase to meet her date with a heavy heart, dean was lovely but he wasn't Draco. But no! Today she wouldn't think about him today, she'd promised herself. He didn't love her and she needed to move on with her life. However impossible it seemed to her.

when she'd finished walking down the staircase Dean was already there waiting for her, wearing dark brown dress robe that made his deep brown eyes and mahogany coloured hair look even more wonderful.

Ginny tried her best to be happy. Any other girl would kill to be in her position but Ginny had tasted heaven and was sure nothing would compare. Dean smiled a dazzling smile and offered his arm for Ginny to take. She forced a smile back and took his arm.

"You look fabulous". Dean told her given her a wink "and your eyes look great".

Ginny loved that about dean he always noticed the little things that often mattered the most. It's true she'd spent hours that morning choosing the right colour that suited her eyes _and_ her dress and was glad dean noticed her efforts. Maybe today wasn't going to be that bad after all.

They got in a thestral drawn carriage, quickly, but not before a certain slytherin had time to see them together. Sure Draco had heard they were dating, but it still hurt him to see them together looking like a happy couple.

"It should be me who's taking her to hogsmeade not that Gryffindor prick". Draco snarled at no one in particular.

"Give it a rest Draco you sound like a spoilt kid who can't have his own way", Blaise piped up startling Draco, he'd thought he was alone.

"Blaise you ignorant fool, I am a spoilt kid who can't have his own way, just because I chose it to be this way doesn't make it any easier you insensitive pig". Draco spat at back.

Meanwhile Ginny was talking freely to dean in their carriage, her mind was completely into their conversation, but her heart wasn't. Even if it was broken beyond repair it still wasn't deans yet, he'd have to do more persuading then this to get it if that's even what he wanted. She'd become much more guarded since her angel broke her heart building up walls to protect what was left of it. It would take someone out of this world to make her trust people again. Was dean up to the task?

After the carriage ride that brought them to hogsmeade, they went straight to the qudditch supplies store, one of the many things they had in common was their love of qudditch.

Ginny was eying a beautiful new comet broomstick, while dean was admiring a priceless solid gold model of a snitch, so expensive that it had its own set of body guards that were looking ready to pounce on dean if he tried anything fishy.

Ginny noticed and came over to dean and whispered in his ear "if looks could kill you'd be dead right now" dean seemed to understand what she meant and lifted his head to grin at the body guards who snarled back at him and told us to leave. The pair left the store trying to hold in their giggles.

"Where too now miss weasley", dean asked with mock politeness.

She giggled and told him she wouldn't mind a butterbeer, so they made their way to the three broomsticks, which as was expected was packed with Hogwarts students. they squeezed past people trying to find a free table, without much look, they were just about to give up and go somewhere else when Ginny spotted a group of giggling girls stand from their table and get ready to leave. Ginny changed her course and instead of heading to the door she turned around and moved over to the slowly empting table dragging dean with her.

The pair sat down at the table receiving evil stares from the groups of people who had been waiting longer then them.

It was stifling hot and Ginny's cheeks were red from shoving past tons of people for the past 15 minutes but she was smiling still, she felt her date was going well so far. She was actually enjoying herself with dean something she hadn't expected.

once they'd finished in the three broomsticks they moved on swiftly to honeydukes, where Ginny decided to get Collin some chocolate cauldron's, his favourite, she felt he fully deserved them for being such a good friend to Ginny, she new she could always relay on him to be they for her, she wanted to tell him how grateful she was for that. Dean bought Ginny a giant chocolate heart filled with fizzing wizzbees. "What's this for". She asked smiling when he'd presented her with it outside the fat lady portrait.

"Being a wonderful date" he grinned back at her "I had a great time with you gin".

"So did I with you, but you really shouldn't have, a mean you bought the drinks at the three broomsticks as well". She was rattling on about how kind dean was that she hadn't noticed how close he was to her now, she looked up at him and gulped audibly, one of his arms wound itself around her waist to pull her closer to him, his other hand rested on the back of her head entwining in her blood red locks. he looked deeply into her brown eyes as though asking for permission, she almost laughed, he was so polite, she couldn't imagine Harry (even before he started abusing her) asking permission to kiss her. she replied by lifting her arms around his neck to pull his head closer and their lips meet, it was nice, but that was it no sparks or fireworks exploding in her mind, just nice. Here she was kissing a lovely, good looking boy yet all she could do was compare it to the kiss she shared with Draco.

Did he know how much she'd thought about him that day? was he thinking about her too? She wasn't being fair to dean and she new it he deserved better then her, he deserved someone who wasn't dreaming about a different man whilst kissing him.

They said good night and made their way up to their separate dorms.

Ginny woke up sweating and screaming later that night. She pulled herself out of bed, slipped on some slippers and ran from her dorm, before any of her newly awoken, worried dorm mates could ask questions

She decided she'd walk down to the tree by the lake to get some peace and quiet, but someone else must have had the same idea, for the tree was already accompanied by someone else. Fate had a twisted sense of humour.


	9. by the lake

**_disclaimer: i don't own the characters or the places. they all belong to J.K.Rowling._**

Ginny stopped dead in her tracks when she saw who was sitting by the lake. She started to feel angry. It was completely his fault why she was feeling so sad all the time. She really had tried to be strong, to be a new person and to not let anything upset her how her angel had. But she'd known deep down it wouldn't work, she wasn't that strong however much she wished she was. She simply couldn't deal with it. She wanted nothing more than for him to wrap her in his protective arms and tell her he hadn't really meant anything he'd said the other day and that he loved her and wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. She knew it was all just make believe and she also knew she couldn't keep wishing for a fairytale to happen, this was real life and real life was anything but kind.

She could have turned around and crawled back into bed. But she didn't, she wasn't quite ready to let her fairytale slip away just yet.

She carried on walking to the tree by the lake, where he sat. As she drew nearer she heard muffled sobs. When she released they were coming from Draco she let whatever anger she felt for him slip away.

Ginny settled herself on the grass beside Draco and waited until he was ready to acknowledge she was there, it didn't take long.

He didn't bother to say hello or even shout at her like she had expected instead he said.

"My father told me that only weak men wear their hearts on their sleeves, they are fools who call themselves lovers".

Ginny didn't no what to say to that. She was confused. What had he meant by that? And why wasn't he shouting at her telling her she was stupid to think he'd changed his mind.

"I love you Ginny. Does that make me a weak fool? I love you and I'm sorry, I'm sorry for trying to hide it from you, I'm sorry for hurting your feelings and I'm terribly sorry for endangering your life like I am. I wouldn't be doing it if I had any other choice but I really don't. I've tried my best to stay away from you and let you live your life happily, but I'm not that strong Ginny. I can't live with out you! I can't! Please don't make me!".

Ginny stayed where she was letting the information sink in properly before she said anything. Dare she believe what he'd told her? Or would he just love her and leave her like he had before. she didn't want to believe what he'd told her because should he leave her again, she'd be left to pick up the pieces of her life and heart that was still repairable.

"For the love of god Ginny say something". He whined at her.

"No, I don't want to believe what your telling me is true. Its not fair Draco your not being fair to me. I don't know what to believe or who to trust any more. I'm so confused. I'd loved you Draco, can you understand that, I'd loved you more then anything in the whole world, but you'd ruined it". She started crying again and was angry at herself for wasting tears on someone who was probably messing about with her. 'No!' She told herself 'I'm shedding no more tears for you Draco malfoy'.

Draco was still crying but he was doing it silently now.

"Could you ever forgive me? Maybe if you understood properly why I'd hurt your feelings you'd understand"

"Did you mean it at the time Draco was it really just a snog to you?". She wasn't sure she wanted to know the answer but she needed to. She was so fragile at that moment, she hoped he understood that. Because a single wrong word spoken would knock her deeply into the pits of depression and she wasn't sure even an angel could save her should it happen again.

"Of course I didn't mean it Ginny. For gods sake I love you damn it! I was hoping if you thought I didn't love you, you'd move on and be happier without me. I overestimated my self control, you're like a drug that I'm addicted to and I can't stay away from you. Do you understand now why I had to let you think I didn't love you? Please say you do?"

"I do understand", she whispered. "but I'm so scared you'll go off me and leave, I'm really not that interesting".

"If you think I could ever leave you then your wrong. The gods couldn't keep me away from you, I need you. I don't function probably when I'm not with you, its you who occupies my mind every second of every day even when your not with me, I know I'm being a sap and I'm not acting at all like a malfoy, but I so wish I wasn't. If I'd been born into any other wizarding family I'd be the happiest man in the world because we could be together".

Ginny thought about it for a while, she really did love this man though it would take a lot for him to earn her trust back, if he was willing to try then she was happy to let him. She was looking deeply into his amazing silver blue eyes while he was talking and could see no evidence that he was lying. She decided she was unable to live without him anyway. So there really was no point in her being awkward. It would, after all, be wasting time that could be better spent.

"I forgive you Draco and I love you too", she then smiled at him.

He sighed in relief then pulled her closer to him in a rib crushing hug. they were both so happy sitting their looking out to the lake, just happy to be breathing the same air as each other and to share each others body heat and most of all just happy to be together.

"I never did thank you for saving me twice from Harry, it was very heroic of you and I'm grateful".

He lightly kissed her forehead that was resting against his chest and told her she was welcome but that he wasn't used to being called a hero.

"I'm still confused as to why you did it in the first place, we were sworn enemies yet you saved me from myself, you gave me the strength to carry on with my life, but why?"

"I'm not really sure, I was drawn to you, I couldn't bear to see you cry it physically hurt me, I barely knew you but it felt like hell to see you like that. I wanted to hurt, no kill, the person who'd broken you like that. I wanted to make you happy again. I wanted to protect you from the world, but most of all I wanted to see you smile".

It felt so strange to hear himself pouring his heart and soul out and he was putting himself in a vulnerable position, he knew it. This wasn't how he'd been brought up. His Father had told him how to hide his emotions, he'd have been punished badly if he'd ever cried even has a small child.

"That's so sweet". She looked up at him with teary eyes but they weren't sad any more. Instead they were shining with happiness. Draco felt his heart melt under her gaze, she really was amazing. He found himself wanting to tell her more.

"After that first night, I promised myself I'd look after you and keep you safe. even though that would mean I could never tell you it was me, like I said Malfoy's aren't supposed to love, I'd have been disowned by my family and friends, but that hardly mattered to me. What did was the fact that your life would have been in danger. and no way in hell was I doing that to you and I'm sorry that I'm doing that to you right now, like I said my self control is almost nonexistent with it comes to you". He finished with a sigh.

Ginny spun around and took his hand, making him look into her eyes. "Look at me Draco", she said fiercely "I'm not afraid Draco, of anyone. As long as you love me, they can do what they like", she told him truthfully.

"I'm glad you feel like that, even if it is unbelievably stupid of you. I can't help but feel happy to hear you say it". He said with a grin on his face "maybe we should go back in the castle now, look you're shivering".

"No, no, I just want to stay out here with you for ever", she said to him clinging on to his shirt. "Don't, ever leave me Draco, promise you won't".

"I promise, Ginny, I love you", he whispered. But she was already asleep on his chest.

That night Draco felt like the luckiest man in the world. Here he was, sitting with the most beautiful girl in the universe asleep against him and she was willing to die for him even though he'd broken her heart once before. She really was amazing and she was all his.

**should i end it here or carry on? i do have a few more chapters planned out but i'm not sure if i should post any more, i'm worried it might ruin the story so far, as the ending i did have planned out is quite dark. so please please please drop me a review and tell me what you would do if you were me. thanks. x**


	10. serious thinking

**I'm proud of myself; this is my longest chapter yet. Hope you enjoy……..**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places. They all belong to J.K.Rowling. **

Ginny was carried back up to her dorm room by Draco later that night. Much to the annoyance of The Fat Lady. Though she then decided it would not be wise of her to make a Gryffindor sleep outside. Therefore she let them inside.

Nobody was awake in Ginny's dorm room, leaving Draco free to stay and watch her sleep, his favourite hobby. He sat next to her four poster bed for hours, just holding her hand and admiring her.

"Draco?"

Draco was startled "oh! Ginny you're awake"

"You stayed with me?" she was pleasantly surprised and slightly embarrassed that he'd had to carry her all the way back to her dorm.

"Erm, yeah I was gonna go but. I couldn't. I love to see you sleeping". He admited, blushing slightly. When he'd said that, a thought hit Ginny, something that had been bugging her for a while.

"Draco? Did you come visit me in hospital, the second time?" She asked.

"Yeah, I did. I felt really bad about upsetting you. It hurt me more then it hurt you, you know?"

"Then how come you didn't end up a useless sobbing lump then?" she asked starting to get angry. It was never to early in the morning for the weasley woman's temper to surface. Though this was a cautious anger, last night had been perfect and she didn't want to make him think twice about loving her.

"I've been trained to hide unwanted emotions. I can make myself upset or happy, I can push unwanted emotions to the back of my mind forever, I can even stop myself from feeling at all. That was, of course, before I meet you. I can't stop myself from caring about you, I can't push these knew emotions to the back of my mind and I can't stop loving you. For seventeen years I've been told that feelings like compassion and love are useless because they don't give you power or money. I was gullible. I was clay, Ready to be moulded into whatever my father wanted me to be. He had my whole future planned out for me. I would grow up under his firm control, when I turned eleven I'd be carted of to Hogwarts, when I was finished at Hogwarts I'd marry pansy Parkinson, then straight after I'd receive the dark mark. After that, it would be up to the dark lord as to how I lived my life. I've never been my own person and I never would have been, there was always someone controlling me and making important decisions _for_ me. But not anymore Ginny, I don't want that life and you're the reason. It's _my _life and I'm choosing to spend it with you. Thank you…..for showing me love is all anyone needs to be happy".

Ginny was speechless. Nothing she could reply to that would match it. He'd told her something he'd never told another living soul. She looked up into Draco's blue/grey eyes and released this is who she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. He was what made her the happiest she'd ever been and he was absolutely, definitely her soul mate.

She might not have been able to say anything but she could do something. She wrapped her arms around his neck and captured his lips with hers. She put everything she had into that kiss and hoped he understood how much he meant to her and he did because she also meant the world to him.

Some might say that sixteen and seventeen is to young to know if your in love, but Draco had never truly lived before, he'd spent his entire life being tortured, mentally and physically by the people who where supposed to care about him, his own flesh and blood.

Ginny also knew what it felt like to be controlled by someone else. She'd been possessed by voldemort in her first year and as he was getting stronger, she was slowly dying. Then Harry had come and saved her. Though her hero turned out to be a monster instead. When you've lived through as much hurt and pain as Ginny and Draco had you'd understand that once you find something so perfect and true, its best to hold onto it as hard as you can because good things don't always last as long as you'd like them too….

"AAARRRGGGHHH!!!" someone screamed.

"Ginny! What the bloody hell is HE doing in HERE, kissing you? Oh. My. God. I think I'm gonna have a heart attack".

"But he is kind of cute Ami"

"HE'S A SLYTHERIN, Morena"

Ami Chang and Morena Wood were Ginny's dorm mates and younger sisters of Cho Chang and Oliver Wood.

"Will you both please calm down" Ginny said breathless from her and Draco's kiss.

"I'll just be going then shall I?" Draco asked slyly standing up from Ginny's bed

"Oh no you don't, your not leaving me to explain this by myself", Ginny told him grabbing on his trouser leg and as she was still sitting on the bed and he was standing up, grabbing hold of his trouser leg wasn't a clever plan, they were pulled down slightly revealing a patch of slytherin green boxer shorts.

"Ginny not now" he said joking "we're in full view of your friends" he told her grinning.

Ginny, realising what he was insinuating, turned pink, but played along

"Aww, here's me getting my hopes up" she said pouting. She'd expected him to smirk or reply with something witty, but instead……..

"Well, I'm not one to disappoint" and with that he dived on top of her and started to kiss her passionately.

"Ewww" Ami said

"Oh my bloody god" Morena said

"Hello we're still here" Ami said waving at the pair.

"Geroff me", Ginny tried to shout but it was muffled by Draco's lips. She shoved him off the bed and stood up straighten her clothes, whilst Draco stumbled to his feet after having hit the floor quite hard. And Ginny started to explain.

"Listen girls, I didn't want you two to find out like this, but me and Draco are a couple. However annoying and tactless he can be sometimes…." She looked at Draco with distaste before continuing "…..I love him".

She then smiled at him and he grinned stupidly back. Ginny rolled her eyes then turned her attention to her friends, waiting for them to reply.

"Wow……… Your. Both. Crazy." Morena said pointing at them both in turn, then she turned around, got into bed and went back to sleep.

"Shes right you know. You're both supposed to hate each other. This relationships going to cause some problems with your families" Ami told them.

"Yeah we already know, and you guys? do us a favour and don't tell anyone 'bout us yet". She said looking worried.

Ami sighed but nodded.

"Like anyone would believe us anyway" shouted Morena from under her bed covers.

Draco chuckled and put his arms around Ginny hugging her tightly to him, never wanting to let go of her. "Your wonderful" he whispered to her before she took a shower and got ready for breakfast.

Ginny and Draco separated before going down to breakfast. She could just image the war that would break out should they enter the great hall together.

* * *

"So... will you Gin?" Seamus had been talking to Ginny for a while, but she was paying him little to no attention. 

"…oh, sorry what was that Seamus?" having been knocked awake from her daydream by the question.

"I said will you do one of your famous strips for us at my birthday party" he asked with a cheeky grin.

"Bugger off Seamus, I'm not a strip service" she told him before kicking him under the table.

"Aw!!" but Ginny wasn't listening. She'd caught Draco's eye and the pair were exchanging secretive smiles.

"Ginny who are you smiling at?" Ron said being his nosey self. "Tell me!"

"Shut up, Ron it's got nothing to do with you"

"It's a Slytherin, I saw you smiling at a slytherin" Ron was now starting to turn an unflattering shade of red. Ginny could sense danger so left, before Ron either blew up or found something out.

She was walking up the corridor when she felt someone's arms around her waist. "What's up with the big oaf?" Draco asked into her ear.

"He saw me smiling at you and overreacted". When she said that, he pulled his arms away from her quickly. She looked up at him quizzing.

"We're going to have to be more careful Gin, if they're already suspecting something" he answered looked apologetic.

"I don't care if they find out anymore, your graduating in a few days anyway" she said to him.

"yes but your not, you wont be the Gryffindor Princess next year, if anyone finds out about us, you'll be a traitor. Are you sure you're doing the right thing by being with me?"

She pretended to think for a while just so he knew she was serious. "Yup. I'm absolutely sure I'm doing the right thing, weren't you the one who told me love is all anyone needs to be happy?"

Draco sighed but agreed, he was worried about endangering her. He knew she was strong, but she was no match for Voldemort's death eaters, should they come after her, which they probably would. If Draco knew death eaters, which he did, once they found out about his betrayal they'd go after the one thing Draco loved the most in the world. When he voiced this to Ginny she got angry, because Harry had told her the almost the same thing, back when he'd been nice and normal He'd told her they must break up and it was for her own safety, he said that voldemort would hurt anyone he cared about. It broke her heart, but then he'd come back to her, different, more evil. She told Draco how infuriating it was to have all her boyfriends want to leave her so she'd be safe.

"Maybe, if you didn't have such a talent for putting yourself in danger you'd stay away from men that are dangerous, I suppose it was only a matter of time before you fell in love with someone even more dangerous then Potter" he told her sternly.

"Just please stop trying to protect me , I'll live my live however I want to, even if that includes putting myself in danger" she told him equally as sternly, but Draco noticed her eyes were filling with the tears she was trying hard to hold in.

"Thank you, Ginny" and when she asked why he was thanking her he told her… "For risking your life to be with me, it's incredibly stupid, but thank you".

She smiled, kissed him on the cheek and told him she had to go.

Ginny made her way back to her common room feeling she'd finally persuaded Draco that she wasn't leaving him. For such an over-confident person he seemed very insecure. She was about to round a corner when she heard Ron's voice. Ginny was planning on turning right around, not wanting to have to deal with him right now. But then she heard. "…then she kissed him on the cheek and he let her, he wanted her too, as you can imagine I was speechless. I know I shouldn't have been spying on them but I couldn't help it. I thought you should be the first on to find out, with it being your little sister". _'Oh no'_ Ginny thought. _'No no no this is NOT good'._

She heard Ron cursing, showing of his wide vocabulary, mostly consisting of 'bugger's' and 'bloody hell's'. Ginny was weighing the pros and cons of either showing herself now or running away to deal with him later. After much deliberation she decided she couldn't run away this time. Actions have consequences and she had to be grown up enough to deal with them before they escalated.

She walked around the corner to see Ron and Parvati. '_Should have known' _Ginny said to herself. Parvati was the biggest gossip in the school, by to tomorrow everyone would know.

"Oh look Ron, speak of the devil" said Parvati innocently.

"Been talking about me have you?" Ginny replied equally as innocently.

'I best be going now. Bye Ron, Ginny" and then she left waving.

Ron started to circle Ginny, as a predator would with its prey before it attacked. "Ginevra, such horrible things I've been hearing about you, tell me sister, kissed any Slytherins lately?" Ron was obviously trying to hide the fact that he was absolutely furious with her, but it wasn't working. Ginny could just imagine steam shooting from his ears.

"Brother, darling. Since when do you pay attention to rumours? If rumours were true then let's see…. You'd be secretly married to Hermione, Madame Pomfray would have six nipples, Morena would be pregnant, Harry would have a crush on professor Snape and Dumbledore would be gay". Ginny said in a pitiful attempt to change the subject to one of Hogwarts latest rumours.

"Yes well, Parvati saw you kiss Malfoy" he spat out Draco's name as though it was a rather disgusting Berty Bott's bean. "With her own eyes" he said as though that fact settled it.

"Ok, fine, I kissed him. Get over it Ron"

"YOU DID WHAT!" he yelled at her. Their argument was starting to cause a group of students to gather around them.

"I thought you knew, you told me Parvati told you. Why are you sounding so shocked?!"

"MY BABY SISTER SNOGGED DRACO MALFOY and you're asking _me _why I'm shocked. Have you lost your bloody mind?" he shouted just as loud as before.

"Fantastic Ronald, absolutely fantastic, now you've gone and told THE WHOLE SCHOOL" she was really starting to get mad now.

"Merlin! you really are off your rocker aren't you, no one in their right mind would kiss Malfoy". Ron said

"Oh. Thanks a lot". Someone said. Ginny turned around to see Draco standing among the crowd, completely unfazed by the fact that everyone was staring at him. He had that look on his face that Ginny hated. Because she knew he was doing what he'd been trained to do; hide all the emotions he was feeling from the outside world. His eyes didn't lead to his soul; it was too dangerous for someone like him to give such easy excess to something as valuable as a soul. Maybe the dark lord felt the need to rip his into pieces. But Draco knew, after all the terrible things he'd done, that having a soul was the only thing keeping him human. He only ever let Ginny see his soul, no body else had that privilege, instead when he was out in public he put on a blank emotionless face, held his head high and his arms by his side, this stance usually intimidated most people, keeping them from getting to know the real him. Which Draco felt was a good thing. He was a danger to anyone who got to close.

Ginny felt horrible having everyone look at her and Draco, because she knew they were making assumptions in they heads, filling in the details they didn't know with their own lies. Ready to share their knew 'found' information with anyone willing to listen.

She'd had enough of all the gossip thirsty teenagers in Hogwarts, so she ran into the crowd and it parted letting her through them. Tears were pouring from her eyes as she ran, both Draco and Collin were chasing after her, side by side.

"Ginny!"

"Wait!"

She slowed down to a walk and they both fell into step with her. Draco on her left and Collin on her right. Her two most favourite boy's in the world.

"Shh it's ok Gin, stop crying" Collin said wrapping his arm around her shoulders, trying his best to comfort her. Though it wasn't helping, didn't he understand that crying was exactly what she needed to do right now.

"Don't tell her not to cry, she needs to, it helps" Draco told him. Showing of his talent for knowing exactly how she feels and thinks.

"Thanks Collin, but I need to talk to Draco alone" then she tried a smile and liked how it felt so she smiled again for the sake of it. Then reality set in.

"They know now Draco, they all know".

"It's alright" he said pulling her into a bear hug "we'll get through it, words can't hurt us". He told her.

"No, but Ron's fists can, and no doubt he'll have half of Gryffindor backing him. I don't want you to get hurt" starting to cry again.

"Puuuuurlease a dozen stupid, brawny Gryffindor's are no match for me". He told her grinning. Ginny laughed then reminded him that they were her friends and family he was insulting.

"So should we admit it to everyone or deny it and let rumours lose?" She asked

"I'm not sure denying it would work, they wouldn't believe us. News will no doubt travel to my father in as little as two days, longer if I can help it". Draco's face was scrunched up in concentration, Ginny was wondering if he was thinking of how they'd survive his father, and she hoped he was because she had no ideas or plans.

"Draco?"

"Just go back to your dorm, Ginny. I need to think for a bit". He said with his eyes still scrunched close. 'What could he possibly want to think about that he couldn't talk to me about?' she asked herself. She needed to let him know that she was here for him and wasn't going to leave him. She gently put her arms around his waist. "I'm here for you Draco" she whispered into his chest. She kissed the corner of his mouth and said "I love you, remember". Then she gave him an encouraging smile before leaving him to his thinking.

**A/N please review, they really help.**


	11. Slytherin girl

**I'm really sorry about the wait. I've done a longer chapter to make up for it _(4,182_****_words if anyone wanted to know that's 1,131 words more than my longest chapter.)_**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places. They all belong to J.K.Rowling._**

Ginny woke up feeling exactly how she had before she'd fallen asleep...worried. Worried about Draco and what he was plotting. Wondering what he needed to think so hard about. She'd hated how his face had looked when he'd told her to go to her dorm the evening before. He was obviously thinking very hard about something, it almost looked as though he was having an inner conflict with himself. But behind all that there was determination. For what... Who knew? Maybe she'd find out today. Ginny knew that news travelled like wildfire in Hogwarts. People would already be talking about her and Draco behind their backs and it was only 7:00am. She tried not to think about what the rumours would consist of by the end of the day.

She got out of bed reluctantly and ran the shower. When she'd been washed and dressed she made her way down to the common room. As she walked into the room every conversation stopped and every eye was on her, staring accusingly at the once Gryffindor princess that was now fraternizing with the enemy, betraying and disappointing them all. 'This is ridiculous' she told herself. Hardly believing how much one kiss had affected her reputation.

As she went to sit down by the fire, a group of people walked over to her. Parvati Patil, looking immensely pleased with herself. Seamus Finnegan, looking murderous. Jack Bell, Katie Bells younger brother, looking stupid but also angry. Neville longbottom, looking disappointed with her. Lavender Brown, looking ready to scratch Ginny's eyes out and Dean Thomas, looking as though he didn't really want to be there and was probably forced to come by Seamus. Ginny looked apologetically at the group of people who were probably the only one's brave enough to confront her, so much for Gryffindor courage.

"Can I help you" Ginny asked politely.

"Are the rumours true gin?" Neville asked looking quite scared. "Are you really dating Malfoy?."

"Yes Neville, I am" she answered. She hated seeing Neville look so upset with her. She'd always liked Neville; he was kind. It was torture to see him look so betrayed.

"In that case" started Seamus "we'll have to ask you to leave the tower, you're no longer a Gryffindor"

"And none of us want anything to do with you from now on" lavender told her through gritted teeth.

"You've got one hour to pack your stuff and leave" Jack said, still looking gormless.

"Bye! Nice knowing you Weasley," Parvati said giggling.

Dean was the only one who hadn't spoken. He actually thought everyone was completely overreacting. Ginny understood the position he was in and even though she was shocked and hurt, she gave him a small smile, just to let him know she understood. Then the group walked away. Did everyone in Gryffindor feel the same way? Or did some of them still want to be her friend? She was almost sure Colin, Ami and Morena would still be friends with her. They'd known for a while that Ginny was in love with Draco and seemed fine with it. Unfortunately none of them where in the common room at that time.

'Just my luck' she told herself frowning 'now what am I going to do?' where would she go. She was sure that they weren't even allowed to banish her from Gryffindor and she knew if she got McGonagall or Dumbledore involved that she'd win. But what was the point? Living somewhere where no one wanted you to be would be just as bad being banished. She never really belonged in Gryffindor anyway. The sorting hat only put her there because she'd asked it to.

One hour later Ginny was wondering through a corridor carrying her suitcase and broomstick, debating on whether she should go to McGonagall, Dumbledore or Draco. Then the decision was taking out of her hands.

"Ginevra? Is that you?" shouted a Slytherin whom Ginny knew by the name of Blaise Zabini. He was tall and reasonably muscular, with darkly tanned skin, short wavy very dark brown hair and shocking violet eyes. Ginny had always concided him Draco's reason for changing. Ever since Draco had stopped hanging around with the over grown brute's with no brains, Crabbe and Goyle, he'd been quieter, more reserved, he'd stopped picking fights with any random person who looked at him the wrong way. Instead of fighting and causing havoc he'd sit quietly with Zabini in the library or their common room, he seemed to understand things that he hadn't before, when Ginny had looked into his eyes for the first time since his change, she saw wisdom and hidden secrets. This knew found wisdom made him seem older, it helped him release that the world didn't revolve around him and that other people mattered just as much, if not more, than he did. These secrets he harboured were the reason he was reserved, he no longer craved attention, he realised the best way to keep his secrets secret was for him to stop drawing unneeded attention to himself. Maybe she had Zabini to thank for all of this.

"Yes?" Ginny was not used to being called by her full name, but didn't really mind it as much as she thought she might have.

"Are you alright? Did they kick you out?" he asked surprising her with his concern. She had a sneaky suspicion Draco had told him what he thought might have happened, as he did seem to know things he probably shouldn't.

"Yeah they did, how did you know?" she asked trying to act as polite as possible.

"Draco thought something like this would happen so he sent me out to look for you" he replied grinning slightly. Ah ha she was right Draco had known it would happen. "Here let me carry that" he offered taking her suitcase from her. This was beyond strange. She'd never heard of a helpful Slytherin. Had the world gone mad; first her friends had abandoned her, banishing her from Gryffindor and now this Slytherin stranger was carrying her bag, leading her down the corridor and she was following!

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly.

"Slytherin dungeons of course!" he replied over his shoulder, chuckling at her shocked expression. "Calm down Ginerva, I'll take good care of you" he assured her with a serious face, though she still felt queasy at the thought of entering the snake pit.

When they arrived at the dungeons Zabini whispered the password to a marble statue of Salazar Slytherin. The wall disappeared to reveal the Slytherin common room.

"Ladies first" Zabini said smirking. Ginny wasn't taking any notice of him she was to gobsmacked at how beautiful the common room was. Dark marbled floors but with deep green coloured rugs that covered most of it. There were leather sofas and arm chairs with dark wood and burning fires in every fireplace along the stone walls, keeping the whole room warm. There was a faint green glow about everything, it reflected of the furniture, the many mirrors and the portraits of famous ex-Slytherin's that covered the wall's. "It's...incredible" was all she could say.

'Yes it is. Better then the Gryffindor common room I'm sure" replied Zabini smugly. Ginny laughed having finally sensed a Slytherin attitude from this rather strange Slytherin specimen. Zabini raised an eyebrow at her, having not got the reaction he'd been expecting from this ex-Gryffindor.

When she'd stopped laughing she tried to explain "I'm sorry, it's just I've been looking for a reason why you are a Slytherin, you're not exactly like the rest of them, your more...I don't know... kind? It was just strange to hear you say something so Slytherin-ish when I'd came to the conclusion that you were wrongly sorted in your first year" she finished blushing a bit at his intense gaze on her, he was amazingly handsome she couldn't help but notice.

"Well ... I was confused as to why you didn't slap me or something of the sort when I insulted Gryffindor" he said still staring unblinking at her.

Ginny gulped "well... Gryffindor's no longer my home. Insult it all you want I might just join you". She said smiling. Zabini understood why Draco liked her so much she was evil and innocent at the same time. Zabini smiled and took Ginny's arm, leading her into the common room.

"Keep your head down and stay be my side" he whispered in her ear causing her to shiver slightly.

People where whispering now and staring at her, she could feel their glares burning into her. As they were pushing past people one 7th year boy muttered something in her ear that she couldn't make out, then he patted her bottom causing her to jump. She turned around to glare at him. But before she could do anything Zabini had grabbed her hand pulling her behind him, turned and swung his fist into the boy's jaw and he was knocked backwards onto the floor. People turned around and carried on doing whatever they were doing as though nothing had happened. She looked at Zabini and mouthed a 'thank you' he just nodded his head once still clenching his right fist in anger, though he was surprisingly gentle in holding her hand with his left one. He pulled her up a staircase which lead to 7th year boys dorms and knocked on the first door they came to. It opened immediately showing a worried looking Draco Malfoy in his Slytherin robes. He pulled her into a hug and they both hung on for dear life while Zabini walked past them and sat down on Draco's bed to wait patiently. In Draco's arms Ginny felt instantly guilty about Zabini and her eyes began to water, even though they hadn't done anything she still felt like she was betraying Draco simply by looking at him. This was right, this was what she wanted, to be held tightly against Draco's chest, what more could she possibly want then someone to love who truly loved her too. She risked a look at Zabini; as Draco had his back turned to him. They locked eyes and Zabini raised an eyebrow and smiled at her, this only made her cry harder. Did he know how guilty she was feeling? He seemed to know. She looked away from those piecing violet eyes and into a pair of extraordinary blue/grey ones, filled with love, trust and concern. He cupped her cheek and whipped away her tears with his thumb.

"Shh, it's alright your safe now" he whispered in her ear. Then Lead her over to a sofa in the corner of his room. Once she'd settled down Draco started his questions. "What happened this morning gin" he asked softly.

"I got disowned. I'm never allowed back in the Gryffindor tower" she wasn't upset about it at all which got Draco wondering why she'd been crying. When he asked she was unprepared she couldn't tell him the truth it was too embarrassing. "I...uh...I was..."

"...she was crying because..." Zabini started then walked over and whispered the rest in Draco's ear. Draco turned red with anger at whatever Zabini had said and stomped out of the room and down the stairs.

"What did you say to him Zabini" Ginny asked bluntly.

"You may call me Blaise, and I only told him the truth Ginevra" he said giving her meaningful look.

"Sometimes the truth can hurt more than a lie, Zabini" she said with emphasise on the Zabini.

He just smiled and moved closer to her "I'm sorry for making you cry Ginevra" then he started to brush the hair out of her face gently. That small motion was enough to make Ginny's head spin but not the way Draco's scent did. This was different, more forced. She had no control over herself when he was touching her. He lowered his head and pressed his lips against hers. She was too dazed to do anything but sit there. He was almost like he was controlling her, this, Ginny was not happy with. Maybe in her 1st year she was weak enough to let someone control her but not now she was stronger. She snapped open her eyes and pushed Blaise away with both hands, but it was no use he was much stronger than she was, he just held on to her tighter. Draco, having successfully beating that Slytherin 7th year within an inch of his life, was calmer now that he'd let go of his anger through punches. He chose that time to walk back into his dorm to find Blaise forcing himself on Ginny. A familiar anger boiled up inside of Draco again. He ripped Blaise of Ginny and literally through him out of his room. Draco then sat down on his bed to cool off; he'd never lost control so much in a long time. He lay down and just rested. He'd stayed up most of the night trying to figure out how to stop his father from finding out about him and Ginny or if he did find out, what he would do about it and now after all that thinking, lack sleep and fighting he was ready to crawl under the covers and sleep for a few days. Merlin! Being in love was hard work.

Ginny quietly stood up from the sofa and walked over to Draco quietly in case he was sleeping.

"It's ok, I'm awake Gin" he said pulling her onto the bed with him. She lay by his side, with one of his arms wrapped around her, feeling the safest she had in a long time.

"I'm sorry Draco, I couldn't stop him, he was controlling me, it was almost like being possessed only I knew what was happening but I couldn't stop it, I'm so sorry". She stated to sob again. He pulled her closer to him and told her it wasn't her fault. He then explained that Blaise had veela blood and Ginny then understood what had happened. She was furious at Blaise, to say the least.

"Now that's sorted I think I owe you an apology" he said sat up. She sat up to and frowned wondering what he'd down wrong. "It's my fault you've been kicked out of Gryffindor and I'm sorry. Hopefully I'll be able to make up for it" he said grinning. Ginny rolled her eyes and relaxed knowing now that he hadn't really done anything wrong.

"You're welcome to stay in Slytherin for the rest of the year if you wish" he said kissing her head.

She smiled "I'd love to stay here. Thank you" she replied "but where will I sleep"

"She'd be welcome to sleep in our dorm" said an unknown voice in the door way it sounded nervous. Both their heads spun round to see the giver of this offer. Ginny was shocked to find it was Pansy Parkinson who'd offered this and seemed serious; Ginny couldn't detect a hint of sarcasm in her words.

"Really?" Ginny asked "are you sure?" Ginny thought out of anyone Pansy would be the angriest at Ginny. Pansy was the one who was supposed to marry Draco and everyone knew she had a crush on him, or at least his money and title as Malfoy heir.

"Of cause I'm sure. I always thought you were supposed to be a Slytherin anyway." She said smiling warmly.

"Me and Ginny need to talk privately for a minute, if you wouldn't mind standing outside" Draco asked her pointing to the door and so she left to wait outside.

"Listen, I think maybe Pansy is up to something" he said after sound proofing the room with his wand "that was very uncharacteristic of her. I don't think you should stay in her dorm."

"Draco, is it such an impossible thought that maybe someone like Pansy could change her views on something?" slightly disappointed that Draco was unable to see good in people.

"Yes, it is an impossible thought. Just because you see things in people that probably aren't there doesn't mean we all do." He said shaking his head.

Ginny took Draco's hand, forcing him to look into her eyes. "I saw something in you that no one else saw" she stated. "whilst everyone was telling me your evil and only want to hurt me, I fought your case and even managed to convince some people that you are a good person and that it just takes someone open minded to see that hidden behind your cold, emotionless mask is a person who was hiding something, a person who deep down was kind and considerate and a person who just wanted to be loved I saw all that in you, when no one else did. Please just trust me" she said pleading with him. She was so wonderful, an angel. The least Draco could do would be to trust her.

He sighed wondering if he would regret this "you're foolish to trust her, I don't trust her. But I trust you and if you think she'd trust worthy then I will to".

Ginny grinned and hugged him tightly. Draco then called Pansy back in to tell her what they had decided, Still keeping an arm around her waist protectively.

"We've decided to accept your offer" and with a few nudges in Draco ribs by Ginny's elbow he carried on "thank you." He said reluctantly then carried on in a different tone of voice "But I'm warning you Pansy, should Ginny come to me with any complaints, I'll give you exactly what you deserve, is that clear" he asked with a snarl.

"Crystal" she replied smiling, completely unfazed by how Draco was talking to her. Ginny guessed she was used to such behaviour from Draco...

Later that night Ginny could be found doing her homework at a dark wooden table. Nothing unusual about that is there? Well add in four 7th Slytherin females, a green Slytherin dorm room, Ginny dressed in Slytherin robes and wait for it...no muggle duelling, curses, hexes or bad language. Instead these five girls were chatting and offering each other help!

"I'm still shocked at how nice you all are" Ginny told them smiling "not that I'm complaining".

"Well, we aren't nice to everyone. In fact we're mostly horrible to everyone" laughed Millicent Bulstrode.

"But we think they may be hope for you. We bet you've got a dark side" pansy told her smirking evilly.

"And I'm sure it helps that I'm dating the Slytherin Prince" Ginny grinned.

"Well yes it helps. Besides if we were anything but nice to you Draco would kill us, resurrect us, and then kill us again". Daphne Greengrass laughed nervously.

"Yes I guess he is rather protective. But that's good, it makes me feel safe" Ginny said smiling. She found it amusing that she, of all people, was sitting discussing her boyfriend with a group of (not so nasty) Slytherin girls. What shocked her more was that she was actually enjoying the whole experience and couldn't help but wonder what her life would have been like had she been sorted into Slytherin in her first year, instead of Gryffindor.

"Hey Ginevra, I can't wait to see old Ronnikins face tomorrow when he sees your hanging around with us. I mean you will be hanging around with us tomorrow wont you?" when Ginny nodded Tracey Davis carried on "first you can sit at the Slytherin table with us and then you can sit by us in all your lessons and..."

Pansy interrupted "let me guess, next we'll all skip around holding hands telling everyone how much we all love Ginevra?" asked Pansy sarcastically. Everyone but Tracy giggled.

"Your right Tracey tomorrow will be fun except we have potions first" Ginny said with distaste.

"Hey don't fret; you're a Slytherin now Snape will treat you much better" Millicent told her.

"And if he doesn't he'll have Draco to answer to" smirked Pansy.

"Aren't you at least a little bit angry at me for dating Draco? I thought you fancied him" Ginny asked cautiously not wanting to upset her new friends.

"Well I was a little bit at first but I'd much rather have a new friend then a boyfriend. Anyway I wasn't to pleased with the whole being forced to marry someone thing, even if it was Draco I would have been marrying. I'm old and wise enough to chose my own husband. So in a way I was glad you two fell in love it's a weight of my shoulders at least" Pansy told her still smirking. 'I'll have to learn how to do that if I'm going to be a Slytherin' Ginny said to herself.

"What I find hard to believe is that they kicked you out of Gryffindor just for being with Malfoy, isn't that a bit extreme?" asked Daphne.

"You're telling me that if a Slytherin fell in love with a Gryffindor bloodtraitor or muggleborn that you wouldn't kick them out?" asked Ginny raising an eyebrow.

"Well we didn't kick Malfoy out for being with you did we?" she asked back raising her own eyebrow.

"Only because we're all scared of him" whispered Tracy to Millicent, but Daphne heard and shot a glare.

"Fine, ok! If anyone but Malfoy was caught dating a Gryffindor we'd kick them out. But that's because we're nasty, horrible Slytherins who are obsessed with pure blood. But those Gryffindors are all about love and bravery that's why it's shocking that they'd kick you out for falling in love. They should practice what they preach" Tracy huffed.

"Calm down Tracey and be grateful they did kick her out or she wouldn't be with us now, stupid" Pansy told her whilst chucking a pillow at her. That started a full scale pillow fight and before long the other Slytherin girls came running to find out what all the noise was, Only to end up joining in themselves. Ginny hadn't had so much fun in a long time. 1 hours, 20 burst pillows and a lot of feathers later the party was still in full flow, only now it had music and drinks.

BANG BANG!! But nobody answered.

"OPEN THIS BLOODY DOOR OR I'LL BLOW IT UP" shouted a male voice from outside the dorm. Pansy decided she quite liked her door as it was and hurried to open it. Once she did it swung open to reveal a now very calm Draco Malfoy, smirking. Ginny hadn't noticed him so was shocked to feel an arm around her waist and even more shocked when this arm, along with another, picked her up and chucked her over his shoulder. Ginny yelled and thrashed about as they he made his way out of the room, no one seemed to notice that Ginny was now missing, except Pansy and she just smiled to herself and carried on hitting people with pillows.

Draco closed the door behind him and set Ginny down against the wall so he had her trapped. She looked up to see an amused looking Draco staring down at her.

She relaxed a bit then started shouting at him for scaring her.

"Draco you pig" she said punching his chest. "I thought I was being kidnapped you idiot, now let me go I was having a great time."

He just carried on grinning down at her. Then he wound his arm around her waist and lowered his head.

"So sorry for scaring you" he whispered "but I hadn't had a goodnight's kiss and that seemed to be the only way to get you out of that room."

"After that little stunt I think you deserve a punch not a kiss" she told him crossing her arms.

"Need some persuading?" he asked and she smiled as he started to kiss and suck her neck and jaw, she loosened her arms and rested them around him neck instead. As he made his way to her mouth she didn't object she was to light headed. Strange how after all that time he still had the same affect on her as he had that first night. His kisses still sent tingles down her spine and cause fireworks to go off in her head. As they lips parted she opened her eyes to see him smirking smugly at her then he whispered in her ear "I always get what I want" before he turned and left.

"See you tomorrow gin" he shouted over his shoulder and she smiled. Life as a Slytherin was going to be fun, she knew it.

**A/N what did you think? if you don't review I'll think you hate it so please review its really nice to know that I'm writing for other reasons apart from the fact that I love to. And anyways reviews make me update faster!**


	12. The Plan

**A/N I know that Ginny is a 6****th**** year and so she wouldn't really be having lesson with the 7****th**** year Slytherins but for the sake of the story lets all use are imaginations and pretend she got moved up a year or something like that. Thank you and enjoy…….**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own anything but the plot. The rest belongs to J.K.Rowling._

"GINEVRA WEASLEY! Get out of that bed before I soak you in freezing cold water." screamed Pansy. It was half an hour before lessons started and Pansy and her friends wanted some breakfast but refused to go without Ginny. Ginny wasn't used to staying up all night partying so was a lot more tired than usual that morning.

"Oh bugger off Pansy I'm tired" Ginny mumbled from under her quilt.

"Don't try my patience. 10, 9, 8, 7" unknown to Ginny, Pansy was floating a bucket of water over her head.

"You wouldn't" Ginny mumbled again.

"6, 5, 4,3,2,1"

SPLASH!!!

"ARGH! Pansy your evil" shouted Ginny as she stood up freezing cold and dripping wet.

Pansy just crossed her arms and shrugged "I wasn't put in Slytherin for nothing you know, anyway I did warn you." she stated while Millicent, Tracey and Daphne tried to stifle the laughter that was crippling them.

"Oh just laugh I know you all want to" huffed Ginny as she ran the shower.

Ten minutes later everyone was dressed and ready to go. Ginny grinned evilly as she thought of Ron's face when he saw her dressed in Slytherin robes.

"Uh Ginevra? You might want to put a glamour charm on your neck" Daphne told her cautiously.

"Yeah, you look like one of them muggle animals what they called?...lopard?...…leepad?...leopard that's the one!" joked Pansy. Ginny blushed remembering the night before then she preformed the charm and left the dorm with the others.

They soon meet up with Draco and a few other Slytherins; Theodore Nott, Graham Pritchard and Malcolm Baddock. Ginny was relieved that Blaise wasn't with Draco. As soon as Draco saw them he walked other and took Ginny's hand.

"The sorting hat was foolish to put you in Gryffindor when you look so good in Slytherin colours" he told her quietly, then smirked when her cheeks coloured.

All nine of them walked into the hall together and Ginny was hidden. The people who did notice her quickly told their friends and started pointing and whispering. As Ginny had expected pretty soon every one knew that Ginny was dressed in green and sitting at the Slytherin table. She caught Collins eye and smiled at him he raised his eyebrows at her then smiled back glad to see how happy she was. Ginny chatted away freely with her new friends while Draco held her hand under the table giving her unneeded support, but she was grateful anyway.

"We'd better get going or we're going to be late." Theodore told everyone and they all agreed. As random people were leaving they stopped and stared at the unlikely couple as though wondering to themselves whether they really where together. It was starting to annoy Ginny, and Draco could tell. He squeezed her hand and told her not to let them get to her but it was difficult. After five minutes of it she'd had enough it was time to settle it once and for all. She stopped walking suddenly causing Draco to stop as well as they were joined by the hands.

"Ginny what are you doing." Draco asked in a whisper.

"Just follow my lead; this has to be settled." she told him then she pulled his face down to hers and captured his lips. He realised what she was doing and deepened the kiss. There were lots of gasps from their audience, Draco was enjoying this a lot almost as much as Ginny. They pulled away smiling.

"There! Now you all have your proof," Ginny told the crowd "me and Draco are a couple so deal with it and stop staring." she grabbed the grinning Draco's hand and marched away to join the rest of the group. They were all smirking at her, looking almost proud.

But Ginny's speech didn't work very well, as she found out in potions, the staring was worse then ever and the whispers where louder. Ginny stuffed her fingers in her ears and started to bang her head of the desk in frustration. Draco tried to make her stop by telling her Snape was looking at her.

"Well why not just let him look? Everyone else is" she whispered angrily at him but she stopped anyway.

Snape couldn't help but notice that he held none of the classes' attention instead it was focused on the newly self proclaimed Slytherin, Ginny Weasley. He sighed deeply before speaking.

"CLASS! I may not be as pretty to look at as Miss Weasley is but I assure you what I'm saying is extremely important if you bunch of dunderheads wish to pass your NEWT'S. Next person I catch not giving me their full attention will receive detention every day until graduation, am I understood or must I repeat myself…. Mr Weasley 50 points from Gryffindor" Snape drawled in his monotone voice.

"What why?!" shouted Ron.

"For chatting to your equally stupid friend while I'd only just told you all to pay attention and detention for your cheek" he told him smirking.

And Ginny only then released that she to had been smirking through the whole speech. Realising this made her smirk harder and she kept smirking until it started to hurt. When Snape turned his head to write on the board Collin flew a note to her.

It read….

_Ginny_

_Since when do you smirk? Did you hear that speech Snape made he actually complimented you! Well I suppose that's to expected since you're a Slytherin now. Have you spoke to Dumbledore yet? I still can't believe you didn't come to me and Morena and Ami before you left. We would have persuaded the others to let you stay but if you're happy where you are then I'm happy for you even though I'm going to miss you sooooooooo much. _

_Colin_

The note made Ginny want to cry she was going to miss Colin a lot as well. For so long he'd been the only person she could trust and she didn't want him to think she was abandoning him.

_Colin_

_I'm going to miss you to. But we'll still see each other all the time and I want you to know I'm so grateful to you for all your help and support. And yes I heard Snape compliment me and I must say it's a pleasant surprise. I haven't spoken to Dumbledore yet but I'm sure when he finds out my reasons he'll understand and hopefully agree with me on my decision. Your still my best friend Colin and always will be!_

_Ginny_

Colin read her note, grinned at her and nodded to say he understood.

Potions went by rather quickly because Ginny was having fun and she soon turned into one of Snape's favourites. Transfiguration however was horrible. McGonagall was shocked to say the least when she saw Ginny sit down with the Slytherins and she almost fainted when she noticed Ginny was wearing Slytherin robes. The entire lesson Ginny noticed McGonagall giving her disapproving looks, she felt awful she'd always thought McGonagall was strict but fair and she never meant to hurt her feelings, Ginny realised they were a lot of problems she hadn't thought of. By the end of the lesson Ginny felt completely horrible at how much grief she had caused her former head of house.

"Miss Weasley I wish to speak to you before you leave," spoke Professor McGonagall as Ginny was about to leave the classroom.

Ginny turned around and Draco promised to wait outside for her. She thanked him and walked slowly up to the professor's desk.

Ginny gulped "yes professor?"

"Please sit down." McGonagall ordered pointing to an uncomfortable looking chair that she had obviously just transfigured.

Ginny sat and McGonagall started to talk again. "I'm sure you know why I've asked to speak with you?" asked the professor.

"yes I'm sure I probably do and I'd like you to know professor that I'm in love with Draco Malfoy and nothing you say will make me stop being in love with him and I suggest you don't waste your breath telling me that I'm stupid and have made the wrong decisions because I've already been told and quite frankly I don't care what anyone else thinks," Ginny finished stubbornly folding her arms over her chest but she was secretly quite shocked she'd actually spoken to McGonagall with such disrespect. 'Them bloody Slytherins are bringing her worst out in me' she thought to herself.

"Oh very well Miss Weasley, I see I'm not going to change your mind. I only hope everything turns out alright for you, your families aren't going to like this. And for goodness sake Mr Malfoy! I know you're listening at the door you might as well come in. I must discus something with the both of you that is of great importance." Draco, though was startled to have been caught eavesdropping, walked into the room completely calm with his head held high and conjured himself a sit up next to Ginny taking her hand in his. Ginny wished she could act as calm and confident as Draco always seemed, but then remembered that it had been seventeen years of torture and brutal training that had caused Draco to have such an ability and Ginny quickly took back her wish, thinking that blushing once in a while was a hell of a lot better then having to live with a life time of painful memories.

"I wanted to know what the pair of you have planned for when your parents, especially yours Mr Malfoy, find out about your relationship. I usually don't wish to speak about such matters with students, but it will be dangerous for both of you when Mr Malfoy's parents find out. I dare say Mr Lucius Malfoy will be quick to tell his master of your betrayal." She whispered the last part and they all knew who she meant by Lucius' master. This worried Ginny quite a bit, for they hadn't spoken of it much and Ginny was sure they hadn't made any plans that she was aware of. That's why she was slightly shocked when Draco said "we have everything arranged Professor, we no exactly what we are doing and have everything planned out with professor Dumbledore. I thank you for your concern but you needn't worry about us." and with that he stood up from his chair and offered his hand to Ginny, who took it gratefully. And without looking at the professor they walked over to the door when McGonagall shouted "Malfoy? You look after her wont you?" she asked and Ginny almost thought she saw the old professor's eye fill for a moment. "That is a promise I can keep professor." he answered and then the pair walked out the room hand in hand.

"Do you really have a plan Draco or did you just say that to get McGonagall of our backs" she asked not daring to hope.

"I really do have a plan gin and I'm afraid we'll have to use it sooner then I wished" Draco looked troubled as he said that and Ginny looked at him with concern wondering if it was this plan that had kept him up all night thinking the other day.

"What is this plan Draco? I wish to know," she asked impatiently.

"I'll tell you soon love, but now we are at are next class and I'm afraid we are already late." he smiled and then opened the door to the charms class room.

Professor Flitwick understood their reason for being late and Ginny thought that maybe he already knew about what McGonagall was saying to them anyway. This aggravated Ginny more then she expected. It was one thing for students to talk about her behind her back but it was completely different for her teachers to be talking about her behind her back.

Charms dragged by so slowly that Ginny was starting to wonder whether someone had charmed the clock because every time she looked at it, it seemed to only have been 1 or 2 minutes. When the bell finally rang to signal the end of the lesson Ginny was extremely pleased it was dinner time though luckily her afternoon was promising to be better then her morning with only one lesson and a free period. She had divination straight after dinner, which wasn't so bad because she had Firenze and his lessons tended to be quite easy and relaxing.

"Come in class and lie down" spoke Firenze. And as everyone had expected, the classroom had been charmed to look like the forest and the ceiling had been charmed to look like the night sky and many star constellations could be seen. As everyone settled down, Ginny lay next to Draco who lay next to Theodore Nott, Ginny couldn't help but notice how a certain part of the sky seemed to glow red.

"We shall be star gazing this lesson and maybe some of us will be able to notice some changes in the sky today."

"I wonder if anyone can tell me what this constellation is called?" asked Firenze asked whilst magically forming a circle around the red glowing constellation that Ginny knew was named DRACO"

"It called DRACO. Because Draco means dragon in Latin and that particular constellation forms the shape of a dragon" spoke Hermione who once again sounded like she'd swallowed an encyclopaedia and who had almost taking Ron's eye out when she shot her hand up.

Draco snorted under his breath at the muggleborns eagerness to answer.

"Quite correct Miss Granger 5 points to Gryffindor. And I wonder if any one can tell me why DRACO at this moment is glowing red?" asked Firenze whilst gazing at the constellation with a worried expression on his wise face.

Suddenly Ginny knew the reason; it was obvious to her now why DRACO was glowing in such a strange way.

"DRACO is in danger." she whispered to herself but Firenze heard her.

"That's right Miss Weasley. DRACO indeed seems to be in mortal danger." The centaur spoke with a troubled voice that worried Ginny immensely. was is a warning? Was the future really hidden in the heavens? And more importantly was her Draco in as much danger as this constellation? Ginny couldn't help herself; she grabbed hold of Draco's hand and squeezed it tight. He squeezed back and said "the only thing we share is a name Ginny, there is no connection between me and that constellation. Don't worry over it I'm safe and I'll be fine." He whispered in her ear but his words didn't comfort her she couldn't shake the feeling that the heavens were trying to tell her something. She hadn't listened to the rest of the lesson, she'd been far to worried and Draco could tell, he always could; her palm was now clammy, she was creating stress lines on her forehead which were very rarely there and she wasn't listening to anything anyone was saying. How he wished he could know what she was thinking at that moment so he'd know how to make it better. He really wanted to comfort her and convince her she didn't have to worry but he didn't know how. It made him feel very helpless. Thankfully the bell at the end of the lesson seemed to snap her out of her zombie like state.

"Ginny will you walk with me by the lake I need to talk to you about 'the plan' and I'd rather we were in private" he spoke and Ginny nodded.

Walked out the castle and past the tree where Draco had finally told her his true feelings. They were half way around the lake when Draco started to speak.

"I think it best if we ran away" he blurted out. He was hoping to ease into it gently but no chance of that happening. Ginny froze and her eyes widened in shock.

"I've been thinking about it a lot and I don't see a better alternative. It'll only be until saint Potter hurries up and defeats the dark lord then we'll be free to go where ever we want. But in the meantime I think we should go into hiding. I've spoken with Dumbledore and at first he didn't seem pleased with the whole idea but he failed to think up a better solution and in the end agreed that hiding will be best for now." he spoke softly because she seemed on the verge of tears but she shocked him by not crying and instead started to shout.

"I WILL NOT HIDE AWAY WHILE MY FRIENDS AND FAMILY ARE FIGHTING AND SAVING LIVES. I WILL NOT! I WILL NOT! I REFUSE TO!" She shouted at him with her hands clenched into fist by her side. It wasn't the reaction Draco was hoping to receive but what else could he have expected from his brave, bad tempered little Slytherin. She was breathing heavily through her nose and seemed to be readying herself for another screaming match but Draco talked calmly to her as though her shouting hadn't affected him at all.

"I know that a war is on the horizon and I understand that you want to help Ginny. But please at least until the battle begins can we stay away from it all. More death eaters escaped Azkaban this morning and I know my father will me filling the Dark Lords head full of all my disgraces and of my betrayal. It's just a precaution gin, hopefully the Dark Lord will be far too busy to worry about hurting us but we can't be sure." He pleaded with her.

Ginny crossed her arms and frowned. "I'll hate to be away from it all, to never know what's happening, it would kill me! I'm not happy about this. Not happy at all,"

"if I promise we'll come out of hiding to fight the moment the war begins, then will you please just do as I ask?" he asked with pleading eyes.

Ginny thought for a moment before she answered "Oh ok, but just so you know I'm not happy about this," she told him for the third time and he just chuckled and wrapped her in his arms.

"We're leaving the day after tomorrow, graduation day, at midnight, by broomstick. Shrink your luggage to fit in your pockets; we don't want to have to carry it about with us." he told her. Now Ginny realised what he'd been so determined about the other day because the same determination showed on his face when she looked at him. This made her feel incredibly safe in the knowledge that Draco was going to try his very best to keep them both alive.

"Where are we to be flying from?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Room Of Requirement, you do know where that is don't you? Just in case we aren't with each other at 12."

"I'm not stupid _Malfoy_ of course I know where the ROR is and you know I know because you and your bloody inquisitorial squad gate crashed one of our DA meeting you dumb ass" she told him scowling.

Draco laughed "ah yes I remember, back when you were obsessed with The-Boy-Who-Wont-Die" he teased her and she always took the bate.

"I was definitely not obsessed with Harry! Maybe in my first and second year I'll grant you that but since the second time we started dating I'd hated him for what he'd done and I hate him even more so now thank you very much!" she almost shouted at him.

"Well I'm glad you eventually got some taste and found a perfect young gentle man (this caused Ginny to snort). Tell me dear, how long did you obsess over me?" he asked cheekily.

"Ever since I first smelled you," she whispered. That had definitely not been the answer he'd expected but it was the truth it had been his smell that Ginny had always been looking for because it was a great comfort to her.

"Since the first time you smelled me? Well Gin dear its official. You're a total nutter who should be in ST. Mungo's. Isn't it a good job I love you," he added the last part when he saw her death glare she was sending him.

"Don't you mean isn't it a good job I put up with such an annoyingly insufferable ferret?" she teased while interlacing her fingers with his. It had been alwhile since they'd flirted and it was refreshing. She realised again how much she was totally in love with that blonde haired, grey eyed Slytherin. She jumped into his arms and held him tightly. She didn't know what it was that made her pounce on him like that she simply had the urge. She buried her face in his chest and let his scent make her light headed.

"Your smelling me aren't you?" Draco asked with a chuckle. "What do I smell like?" he asked genuinely curious.

"Of warm spices, especially mint and expensive cologne which by the way you wear too much of. In fact you'd smell much better without any of it on." She told him stubbornly.

He smiled into her hair and said "I'll bear that in mind. What a complete waste of 200 galleons." Ginny couldn't tell whether or not he was serious about spending that much on a bottle of cologne, he probably was telling the truth 'spoilt brat' she thought to herself smiling.

The sun was just starting to set meaning dinner had probably already started. Not that either of them cared they were both quite content just standing by the lake holding each other.

Draco thought the sky looked beautiful tonight he'd never usually noticed the beauty of nature before. The sky was a fusion of reds and oranges along the horizon and the rest of the sky was a pure frosty blue colour that blended with her fiery colours. it reminded him of himself (the frosty blue) and Ginny (the fiery reds and oranges) and how they seemed to mix and blend together just as nicely as the sky did. This would have been a perfect moment for Draco to ask something he'd been meaning to ask Ginny for a while. But he couldn't it was too difficult and he wasn't sure she'd be able to cope with the question and he didn't think he'd be able to cope with the answer. So it stayed unasked………. for the time being.

**A/N/ some reviews would be nice ******** I wont be to pushy and I promise not to beg.**

**Please please please review. Pretty please review. I'm begging you pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!! Review!!!!!!!!!**

**Eh…..um……anyway yeah well…..where was I oh yes, thank you for reading and I thought you people might like to know that there are only two chapters left! I'm so sad to have to end this sniff sniff a review and some Kleenex tissues would be much appreciated as I believe I'm currently having a mid-teen crises **

**OH LORDIE LORD!!!!!! HOW WILL I EVER LIVE WITHOUT THIS FIC TO WRITE OWWWWW WOE BE ME!!!!!! FALLS DEEPLY INTO THE PIT OF DESPAIR NEVER TO BE SEEN AGAIN [CUE EVIL LAUGH MUUWAAHH!!!**

**Ok I'll quit with the melodramatics now, unless of course you think I'm a good actress then in that case I may carry on with the dramatics………but anyway as I was saying It's going to be sad to finish this story but if anyone think I'm a rather good writer maybe you'd like to drop me a review and tell me I'm a rather good writer or of course you may think I suck at written and should be so very ashamed in myself for posting this horrible fic then please don't hesitate to tell me, via a review, that I'm absolutely rubbish and should stop writing because I'm embarrassing myself……… if that is the case then I'd LOVE for you tell me how rubbish I am but I'm not going to listen to you because I'm awkward and never do as I'm told. That doesn't mean you can't try though so by all means review and try your best to get me to listen to you saying I'm rubbish because I love reading reviews whatever they say. I just don't listen to the nasty ones. BUT I STILL LOVE THEM anyway I'm rambling aren't I and no ones probably reading this bloody long authors note anyway, which come to think about it is probably a good thing saying as I'm making a complete and utter fool out of myself and hope people will have a good laugh at my expense. **

**I wonder how many of you are wondering why on earth this stupid girl is rambling on about stuff that no ones going to read anyway well here is your answer……………..its currently past 1 o'clock in the morning and my body is threatening to close down completely through exhaustion and believe it or not I find rambling is keeping me awake long enough to post this stupid chapter and now I've started I can't seem to stop rambling.**

**Well Siobhan (that's me btw) seems to have had a sudden burst of inspiration. A little experiment to see who actually reads these stupid author notes can you please type 'you're a nutter' at the beginning or end (or wherever the hell you like really as long as I can see it) of your reviews, well that's if I get any which I better. **

**[Cue evil glare GLARES EVILLY**

**Ok I totally believe my body and my mind is asleep and my hands are writing of their own accord. THE HANDS ARE ALIVEEEEEEEE!!!! AHHHH!!!! BE AFRIAD BE VERY AFRAID!!!!!! **

**Hello this is evil hand (left) speaking here and I'd like to warn you that…**

**[The left evil hand is rudely interrupted by the right evil hand**

…**..if you don't review this story you'll die a slow and painful death…..**

**[The right evil hand is rudely interrupted by the left evil Hand**

……**but I'm sure you'll all go to heaven where there's….**

**[The left evil hand is rudely interrupted by the right evil hand**

……**.NO CHOCOLATE!!!!!!!!!!! BWAH BWAH MUWAHHHHH!!!! **

**: ) HAPPY REVIEWING : )**

**XXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXX**

**XXXXX**

**XXX**

**XX**

**X**


	13. A question and the answer

**I'm so sorry it's been so long since I updated but I've been having important exams at school and revision was more important, sorry. I've decide that I'm splitting the last chapter in two so they will be two chapters after this, Hope no one minds. A great big thank you to all my lovely reviewers.**

**I'd like to say a special thank you to GinnyGINvampire00 for all her help and support through out the fic and pop-pop-bananas for all her lovely reviews. You rock!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. The characters and places belong to J.K.Rowling, I'm just playing with them. ******

Ginny woke up in a nicer way that morning and it seemed that having not been woken with a 'SPASH' had put her in a better mood. She'd woken up extra early with plenty of time before breakfast and Pansy even heard her singing in the shower. But what the others didn't realise was that whilst she seemed to be happy she was actually the saddest she'd been in a long time. She'd decided faking happiness was the best way to cope with what she'd have to do the next night; after all she didn't want people to get suspicious. Leaving everything, for however short the time may be, was going to be one of the hardest things she'd ever have to do. All she wanted to do was help and she couldn't do that if she was hiding away from everything, but she'd already promised Draco and there was no point in crying over spilt milk.

She thought she'd give Draco an early morning wake up call, she wanted him to be wide awake today; it was his graduation. So she pulled on her robes and fixed her hair into a sloppy ponytail before leaving her dorm room. As she made her way through the common room she came to the conclusion that Slytherins were lazy. Only two people were up and it wasn't _that_ early. As she'd expected Draco was asleep when she walked into his room. She sat on the edge of his bed and waited…and waited…and waited some more. She finally grew so bored that she started to whisper in his ear, softly at first "Draco…" didn't work, maybe a little louder? "Draco!" but he didn't even stir. Ginny came up with a very Slytherin-ish idea; she'd bounce him awake! So quickly before her conscience got the better of her, she struggled up onto Draco's bed and started to jump repeatedly up and down with force.

"ARGH!!" Draco screamed before he looked up with tired eye to see a grinning Ginny. "Merlin Ginny what the bloody hell are you doing jumping on my bed at 7:00 o'clock in the bloody morning?!" he practically shouted at her but didn't wait for an answer before he grabbed one of her ankles bringing her down on top of him where he kissed her hungrily. Pansy and the girls choose that moment to walk into Draco's room to find Ginny lying on top of Draco kissing him passionately. The pair didn't stop until they heard their unwanted visitor speak "oh dear, are we interrupting something?" Pansy asked smirking suggestively.

Ginny blushed but Draco just said "Yes and I was enjoying myself so bugger off!" and he tried to start another kiss but Ginny climbed off him grinning broadly. "Better get dressed Draco and wake up earlier in the future or I'll be forced to think up something _really_ bad to do to you. You got off lightly this morning". Then she smirked and left the room with her friends.

"How did you wake him up," asked Millicent.

"You didn't soak him with freezing cold water did you? That would have been absolutely horrible of you," spoke Pansy with mock horror.

"Ha-ha Pansy and no I didn't soak him with water I just bounced on his bed instead," Ginny told them shrugging casually.

"And your still alive?! Merlin! He must _really_ love you to let you get away with something like that," Said Daphne in a shocked voice. Ginny just shrugged again grinning madly she already knew he loved her too much to be angry at her for waking him.

Pansy cracked jokes as they walked down to breakfast and Ginny laughed hysterically at every one of them even if they were cruel or simply not funny. The girls were starting to get suspicious of her happiness.

"Ginevra your cheerfulness is nauseating," moaned Millicent whilst rubbing her temples.

"I agree, I'm starting to believe you are a misplaced Hufflepuff. Quit with the happy, joyful act will you its cramping are style." spoke Pansy smirking. Ginny dropped the grin that had been plastered on her face all through breakfast and shyly smiled apologetically. They weren't buying her act anyway. They could all tell that something was wrong with her.

Ginny was just about to bite into her toast when a red feathered owl landed gracefully in front of her sticking her leg out for Ginny to untie the letter. Ginny took the letter and offered the bird some toast; it just hooted in disgust and picked out a piece of apple from Ginny's fruit salad before flying of proudly. 'Strange owl' Ginny thought to herself frowning. She didn't know that owl, who could it have belonged to? The letter read…

_Dear Miss Ginevra Weasley_

_I'm writing to offer you a day free from lessons in order to pack and do whatever unfinished business you still need doing. Don't forget your old friends Miss Weasley. I have also arranged a meeting with your parents for 12:00pm today, forgive me for not telling you about it sooner I've been rather busy with arrangements for tonight I wont write any more about that particular topic in case you have some nosey friends spying over your shoulder. Draco is, of course, welcome to come to are little meeting and please inform him that he to is free from lessons today. Have a good day and we'll speak soon._

_Yours faithfully _

_Albus Dumbledore_

_p.s. I like sugar quills._

Ginny stupidly hadn't thought about what her parents would say about the whole thing nor had she thought about what she'd say to them. At least she'd have Draco with her, he always seemed to know exactly what to say or do to make everything alright.

"Ha-ha, look Ginevra, Draco looks …err… refreshed." Laughed Tracey. Ginny spun around to see Draco looking anything but refreshed. He shuffled his feet as he walked obviously too tired to pick them up. His eye lids were heavy and his hair was not in its usual immaculate style. He looked thoroughly shattered. Ginny had to try hard to hold in her laughter as he sat down next to her and rested his head on the table.

"What's the matter Drakie? Not get enough sleep last night," Cooed Ginny.

"Ergh, don't call me that Gin," moaned Draco still not lifting his head from the table "it's like waking up with Pansy. Now that's a fate worse then death!" Pansy shot him a glare from across the table and throw a kipper at him, it narrowly missing his face.

Ginny chuckled. "Well here's something that might wake you up, a meeting with my parents." Draco's head shot up and Ginny had to suppress a smirk at the terrified look on his face.

"Don't worry about it to much Draco. They're nothing compared to your mother and father, no offence but he gives me the heeby jeeby's." Ginny faked a shiver and Draco laughed.

"I'm not worried about your parents," he said trying to convince her. "But your brothers are a completely different story." He muttered to himself.

"What was that?"

"Nothing dear." He smirked as she rolled her eyes.

"Here," she said tossing him Dumbledore's letter and watched as he read it.

"No lessons?" Draco asked.

"Nope," then she lowered her voice "He just wants us to be ready to leave I think."

Draco nodded and resumed to his former position, with his head rested on the table. "Please don't wake me up that soon ever again Ginny, I feel like I could sleep for a hundred years!"

"Well, get over it sleeping beauty we've got bigger fish to fry." She told him.

"Huh?" Draco so eloquently asked.

"It's a muggle saying meaning we have bigger things to worry about then how much beauty sleep you got last night you idiot!" Ginny explained to a dozing Draco. "Oh wake up Draco! Honestly it wasn't even that early, you're just lazy!"

"I _am_ awake you annoying woman!" Draco almost shouted, causing most of the Slytherin table to laugh at the pair.

"Well, look who's acting like a married couple," Laughed Theo Nott. This made everyone laugh even harder. The other three house table stared in awe, never had they seen such a thing as this; almost the whole of the Slytherin table laughing their socks off hardly bothered by the fact that everyone else in the room was staring at them. This bunch of students that were usually quiet, cold and haughty now seemed almost human as they let their guards down to laugh. No one except Draco and the-all-knowing-Dumbledore realised how much Ginny had effected this quarter of the school, she'd be a great loss.

By the time the Slytherins had calmed down it was a few minutes before their first period lesson.

"You two are going the wrong way we've got DADA!" shouted Pansy from up the corridor. Ginny looked at Draco, pleading with him to come up with an excuse.

"Dumbledore wanted to see us about something, we'll catch you later Pans!" Draco shouted back and Ginny took a relieved sigh.

"So, what are we doing until twelve o'clock?" asked Draco as he put an arm casually around Ginny's shoulders.

"I don't know 'bout you but I need to write a few letters, you know? To explain to my friends why I'm leaving. Dumbledore told me not to forget about my old friends either and I don't intend to, they've stuck by me through everything. What will you be doing?" she asked.

Draco shrugged "Watching you," He replied.

"You do that a lot don't you." He raised a questioning eyebrow and she answered. "Watch me, you do it all the time," she answered.

"Yeah well, you _smell_ me so you can't complain about me simply looking at my own girlfriend once in a while," he joked.

The pair reached the dungeons and Draco sat in the common room while Ginny ran up to her dormitory to get a quill, ink and parchment.

They sat in a relatively silent room, but it was a comfortable silence. All that could be heard was the scratching of Ginny's quill as she wrote her goodbyes to her friends. Draco sat watching her the whole time. Watching how she bit the inside of her lip as she concentrated on a certain line of her letter and watching her sigh and angrily scribble out a part of the letter that she didn't like. He never grew bored of looking at her, it helped him understand her better and he grew acquainted with her habits and started to understand the mood she was in by her body language.

"There!" She spoke, breaking the silence. "I'm finished; tell me what you think of them." She handed him three letters.

Draco started to read…

_Dear Colin _

_I'm writing this letter for a couple of reasons the first and probably the main reason is to tell you that I'm leaving school with Draco. We are both in danger from You-Know-Who, It's entirely necessary that we run away, you know I wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't; please don't be angry at me. I'm not sure where I am going so I can't tell you, sorry, but I do want you to know that I wont be away forever only until the war starts. Another reason why I'm writing this letter is to tell you that I'm eternally grateful for your help and support. You are and always have been a fantastic friend to me Colin and I don't want you to think I'm abandoning you because you've never abandoned me. You've stuck by me through thick and thin and I'm almost sure I wouldn't be here today had it not been for you. We'll forever be friends. Take care and I'll see you soon. _

_Love my love_

_Your Ginny_

_xxx _

Draco finished reading the first letter and nodded to tell Ginny it was fine. So, he had this Colin to thank for Ginny still being alive he'd have to bare that in mind for the next time he saw the boy.

The second letter read…

_Dear Morena and Ami _

_I'm assuming you are both reading this together as it addressed to both of you. Now, please don't completely flip when you read this but me and Draco are running away tonight, where to? I don't know, though we do have a perfectly good reason for doing it. He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named knows about me and Draco being together and he also knows we are both at Hogwarts. It would be dangerous and stupid of us to stay here, therefore we'll be going into hiding, under Dumbledore's protection of course. We wont be away long, only until the war starts, I refuse to hide away while everyone else is fighting. Don't hate me for doing this it's not like I really wanted to, in fact I'm dreading it, but it must be done. I'd like to thank you both for still being my friends even while practically everyone else in Gryffindor wanted nothing to do with me, it means a lot and I wont ever forget it. I promise to see you both soon._

_Lots of love from_

_Ginny_

_Xxx_

Draco nodded his approval again and carried on to read the next letter that he knew would be addressed to Pansy, Daphne, Millicent and Tracey.

_Dear Slytherin girls, Pansy, Millicent, Daphne and Tracey_

_I suppose you're all wondering why I'm writing to you instead of just coming to tell you what I have to say as we all live in the same room as each other. Well, I writing because by the time you read this I will no longer be a Hogwarts student. Draco and I are leaving the school to go into hiding, you all know why I'm sure, as we've already spoken about it. Sorry about not telling you sooner but I knew you'd all be angry, upset and want to stop me and I wouldn't have been able to deal with that as I am horribly sad about having to leave everyone. I'm going to miss you all so much. You've all been very kind to me in my time of need; you took me under your wing and treated me like I was one of you. I'll always remember your kindness and this isn't goodbye. We'll see each other shortly, as soon as the war begins we'll both be out of hiding and ready to help fight. _

_Lots of love from _

_Ginny_

_Xxx_

_P.s. Draco sends his love._

Draco nodded a third time and raised an eyebrow at the last sentence of the letter. "Send my love do I?" asked Draco cheekily.

"Yes you do so don't even bother moaning about it that's my fifth attempt and my hand is aching so I'm not changing it," huffed Ginny and Draco just laughed and kissed her telling her not to be so stressed and that her letters were fine.

* * *

At 12 o'clock Ginny could be found clutching harder on to Draco's hand as the pair made their way to Dumbledore's office. This was it; it was finally time to tell her parents. She'd have liked to think she was completely confident and fearless, but that would have been a lie because in actual fact she was shaking with nerves. What would her mother and father do when Ginny walked in hand-in-hand with the son of their greatest enemy? She'd have liked to have thought they'd support her and be happy that she'd found love. But she couldn't get rid of that nagging little voice in the back of her head saying 'what if?'

'What if they didn't take it well?'

'What if they couldn't be happy for her if she was in love with someone like Draco?'

'What if they shouted at her and told her she was a disgrace?'

'What if they disowned her?'

Draco, sensing her nervousness, wrapped her in a hug and told he was here for her and that she had nothing to worry about, that everything would turn out fine. He was lying, he couldn't know that everything would be fine but it comforted her none the less.

They rounded a corner before stopping in front of the stone gargoyles guarding Dumbledore's office.

"Sugar quill," Draco spoke the password in a strong steady voice; it showed none of the worry that he felt at that moment. He couldn't show it. He had to be strong for Ginny. This was hard enough for her without the added stress of Draco being nervous. This feeling of nervousness was completely knew to him and seemed very, very strange. He'd never needed to feel nervous before because he'd always got whatever he wanted and he had no one to feel nervous towards. As he was the Malfoy heir, people had no choice but to do whatever he wanted them to do. He often felt something similar to nerves when around his father but he was now pretty sure that was just disgust and a hint of fear.

The gargoyle leaped out of the way as a stone, spiral staircase came twirling into view. Ginny looked up at Draco giving him a small shaky smile, he returned it with a huge, genuine grin that he knew she loved so much. It lit up his whole face making him look so happy and full of live. Those smiles were hard for Draco to give, which is why he didn't do it a lot, he'd never had any need to smile. At his house, life was either painful or boring giving him not much to smile about. At school, if he smiled in the Slytherin dungeons he'd probably be punched and should he smile anywhere else in school it would completely ruin his reputation as a cold-hearted son of a death eater. So, the lack of practice made it difficult to get out of the habit of smirking instead of smiling. But to him, smiling seemed so much more natural in front of Ginny because he had nothing to prove, no expectations to fore fill, she loved him and everything about him from his smirking evil Slytherin Prince character to her smiling, caring, loving soul mate. She wouldn't have him any other way because then he wouldn't be the same man she'd fallen in love with. She didn't ever want him to change, though some times it upset her when he was using his emotionless mask that he'd been trained to use in public or that he was unable to trust people or see good in them, she still understood that he couldn't help it, it was part of who he was and she was quite content with the fact that she, at least, could make him show her how he was really feeling, it made her special.

Ginny (and maybe Draco, though he didn't show it) felt like she was walking to her doom as she made her way up the stone steps, staring straight ahead and trying desperately to steady her breathing.

They made it to the top of the stairs and stood still staring at the solid oak door with a brass handle that led to Dumbledore's office, considering whether to knock and deal with the horror that would surely be unleashed or to run back down the stairs in fear. Draco took it into his own hands to decide as he raised his fist and knocked twice loudly.

A broadly smiling Dumbledore opened the door and invited them inside, where Ginny's jaw dropped to the floor.

Draco gulped audibly as he stared at the rather large group of angry male red-heads. 'Her WHOLE family! That idiot invited her whole family!' Draco thought. It was completely true as well, inside the office sat Ginny's mother, father, and all six of her brothers.

They all stood up suddenly when the pair walked in. "will I need a lawyer?" whispered Draco with a cheeky grin but apparently her brothers had heard him.

"When we're done with you all your going to need is coffin Malfoy!" shouted Charlie whilst walking toward Draco in a threaten manner, he always had been the most badly tempered of Ginny's brothers that probably came with working with Dragons. When Charlie reached out his hands, no doubt trying to wrap them around Draco's throat, he found he was unable to touch him at all.

"I hope you don't mind, but I took the liberty of placing a restricting charm on you all, just a safety precaution wouldn't want anyone to wind up in saint Mungo's." Dumbledore said smiling with a knowing twinkle in his eye.

"Never mind saint Mungo's that git belongs in Azkaban after what he did to our sister!" shouted Fred, while George nodded his head vigorously in agreement.

Ginny finally found her voice "Stop being stupid, all of you, Draco did nothing bad to me at all so I suggest you all, calm down, sit down and shut up!"

The six brothers looked at each other before silently agreeing to sit down but they weren't planning on shutting up they'd get their points across One way or an other.

Once her stupid, lanky brothers were seated Ginny noticed her silent parents standing in the corner, her father with his arm around her mothers shoulders, he didn't look very pleased and was shooting venomous glares at Draco, as was every other Weasley male in the room. But Mrs Weasley didn't look angry at all instead she looked slightly scared, a little upset and dare Ginny think it…..proud?

They locked eye contact and Ginny realised her mother had tears in her eyes but she smiled slightly and that meant a lot to Ginny maybe things would work out ok, just like Draco that told her.

Apparently as Ginny had being sharing a smile with her mother another argument had broken out.

"There is no way in hell your taking are baby sister away" shouted one brother.

"What have you done to her ferret?! What spell have you put on her?!" shouted another.

Draco remained calm and collected "Ginevra is not under the influence of any spell, charm, curse, hex, jinx or potion. She's with me because she wants to be and I don't mean to sound disrespectful but Ginny is a strong minded woman and I highly doubt that anything you may say would push her away from me, in fact I suspect the exact opposite and you'd only be pushing her away from yourselves. If you don't wish to lose your only sister then I suggest you except her decisions." He finished, completely unfazed by the fact that an extremely angry pack of red baboons were ready to pounce on him.

"Don't act like you know her Malfoy! She's _are_ sister and obviously isn't thinking straight right now." Bill then redirected his gaze to Ginny "Gin-Bug, you can't be serious about running away with _that_! I don't think you understand what your doing, where's my innocent baby sister that would never dream of betraying her family like this?"

Ginny's eyes started to fill but she bit them back determined not to show them such a weakness. She really did love all of these people but they made her very frustrated. "You're the one that doesn't understand, your making it sound like some great scandal! We're running away for are own safety for Merlin's sake!" she shouted at him.

Draco knew what would happen soon, he could see her eyes filling and he pulled her away from her brother and into his arms where he could feel her tears seeping though his shirt. He glared at her brothers; anyone who made his Ginny cry was scum as far as he was concerned. Not only because of how much he loved her but because her tears hurt him as well.

"Well done Weasley, now look what done! She's your own bloody sister and you made her cry. You've got no idea what she's been through! How DARE you upset her when she's done nothing wrong? What's your problem? Don't you want her to be happy? Because she is and will be forever I'll make sure of it, I wont let you spoil it because she bloody well deserves it and more!" the male red head and everyone else was in shock, how could this evil Slytherin be saying and promising such things and unbelievably seeming truthful; no one's that good of an actor presides his love for Ginny shone in his eyes every time he looked at her.

Draco rubbed her back and rested his head on hers. Dumbledore finally looked up from the wood of his desk having previously just sat, listening with the tips of his fingers touching in a thinking position. He believed Draco, with all his heart. He prized himself on his knowledge of love. Though he was well known for being too trusting, that was just everyone else's opinion. He thought of himself as quite a good judge of character.

"Get your slimy Slytherin hands of my sister or we'll introduce you to forge and Gred's fists you sister stealing ferret!" shouted Fred and George, but before they could even attempt to get past the restricting charm that was protecting Draco. There heard a female voice shout….

"ENOUGH!!!" Screamed a very pink Mrs Weasley. She pulled out her wand, opened the door, magically lifted her sons and husband into the air and threw them onto the floor outside the office door. "I'll deal with you all later" she hissed in a deathly quiet voice that made even her own husband cringe in fear. But then she turned around and her face softened, tears started to pour from her eye and yet she was smiling warmly at both of them. Ginny had never released how confusing her mother could be.

"Mum?" Ginny asked nervously.

"Oh Gin, my baby girl." and the two walked forward and embraced each other both sobbing with happiness. Draco couldn't suppress his smile as he watched the two of them, happy that at least one Weasley had some sense.

"I'll excuse myself for a little while if you don't mind," spoke Dumbledore tactfully. Molly nodded thanking him.

Molly let go of Ginny and walked over to Draco. He didn't know what to do so he stuck out his hand awkwardly. Mrs Weasley smiled, took the offered hand and used it to pull him into her arms in a bone crunching hug. Draco ended up grinning despite himself at the little woman's boldness. She pulled away and wiped her eyes.

"I want you both to know that I fully support your relationship. I only want the best for my daughter and I have a feeling she'll be happy with you, Draco." Molly was still crying whilst smiling and Ginny couldn't help but compare her mothers smile to a rainbow. She felt it strange that her mother could be showing happiness by smiling yet showing sadness by crying just like a rainbow that only comes out when it's raining. Her smile shining through her tears like a rainbow shining through the rain.

"Thank you Mrs Weasley, it means a lot that someone is excepting us." Said Draco actually saying what he meant instead of the sugar coated statements he'd had planned.

"I know it does dear and please, call me Molly." Ginny could see that her mother was starting too really like Draco. "Would you mind giving us a few minutes alone Draco dear, wont be long."

"Of course I will Molly." He answered before giving Ginny a swift kiss and left the room.

"Mum I'm so glad you're ok with this, I was horribly scared you'd hate me because of it. But I couldn't leave him, ever. I love him mum, so much. I know nobody wants us to be together, I know it may seem wrong to people but…" she was interrupted by Molly putting a finger on her lips, politely telling her to shut up.

"Believe it or not I know exactly how you feel. Do you think my family and friends were happy about me falling in love with a Weasley? When I meet your father he was terribly poor and had no job prospects. But that didn't matter to me because we were in love. Though apparently it did matter to my loved ones. None of them supported me through my marriage, we were completely alone. I know that Draco may not be who everyone expected you to be with but you can't help who you fall in love with and I promise you I'll be right by your side, I'll always be they for you if you ever need me because I never had that and I want you to." Molly told her all the while Ginny was hugging her mother, her arms around her waist with her head on her chest. Ginny hadn't known all this about her but was glad her mother knew what it felt like to have the whole world be against you and the person you love.

"I'll speak to your brothers and remind your father that he has more in common with Draco then he thinks. I'll get them to see sense dear, have faith in your old mum."

"I do mum, I really do. I should be getting back to Draco now, he'll be worried. Thank you again, I'll see you soon." Ginny said. She hugged her mother once more before she opened the door, waved and left with a smile on her face.

As she had expected Draco was waiting outside for her with apprehensive look on his face.

"Well, you're smiling that's a good sign." He said and Ginny could him visibly relax.

"Yes because I'm happy. My mothers being very supportive, I'm just glad she took it so well."

They both started to walk down the corridor in silence and Draco reached for Ginny's hand. "And the rest of your family?" he asked raising his eyebrows.

"They don't matter, anyway mum's promised to try and convince them that you're not entirely bad." She said grinning. They'd reached the dungeons now and Draco was giving the statue the password. They both needed to pack and quickly it was already two o'clock and the graduation ceremony started at 4 o'clock.

They walked up the stairs to Ginny's dorm in silence. They wanted to pack together therefore decided it would probably be best if Ginny packed her things first as all her dorm mates had a free period soon and would be coming back in about half an hour. The pair needn't worry about unwanted guests whilst Draco was packing as he had his own room, no doubt bought for him by his father.

Nobody except Dumbledore, Ginny's family and a few members of the order knew about Ginny and Draco running away, neither wanted to face their friends and tell them they would be leaving. The looks on their faces would surely drive Ginny insane; she'd lose every bit of her courage and change her mind, wanting to stay instead. No, she couldn't tell them face to face that's the reason she'd written the letters after all. Hopefully they'd find the letters after she and Draco had already left.

"Do you think I should pack everything? I think I should." Draco smiled at Ginny as she answered her own question.

Ginny pulled out two small suitcases from under her bed where they usually stayed throughout her year at Hogwarts. Draco walked over and helped her heave them on to her bed. He took a look at her smiling face. Anyone would think she was just a happy, normal, teenage witch, but Draco saw true sorrow in her deep brown eyes, he felt like he should understand what she was going through, but he didn't. He knew she was not in the slightest bit happy about leaving her friends and family but that's all and he only knew that because she'd told him so yesterday. He didn't understand what it felt like to have to leave everything he'd ever loved, she was the only thing he loved, nothing else, not another person, thing, not even a pet animal. He wasn't leaving anything that was of great importance to him, the only person that mattered to Draco would be coming with him anyway.

As she went over to her wardrobe Draco followed and wrapped her in a hug from behind. "I'm sorry," he whispered "I'm sorry you have to leave. You'll see everyone soon, I promise."

She spun around in his arms and he looked down into her teary eyes. "Maybe I will, but when I do it'll be because a war has started. How long do they have left Draco? How long do any of us have left? I'd never forgive myself if the last thing I remember of my brothers is their red, angry, betrayed faces. How would I live knowing we'd never made up before they died and what if they don't die? What if I die instead and it's them who have to live thinking I was angry with them? It's so awful! The whole war, it's stupid and unnecessary. If only Voldemort would swallow his pride and admit he was wrong hundreds, maybe thousands, of innocent lives could be saved. I want so much to help; I've practiced and readied myself since my second year so I would be absolutely ready when the time came. I don't want all that hard work to go to waste, I want to protect the people I love!"

"As do I Ginny and that is what I'm going to do. Don't you understand? You're the reason I'm still here, you're the only reason I haven't taken my life already. Why would I want to live without you when my life would only consist of torture, terror and loneliness? You are everything to me and I won't risk losing everything simply because you feel the need to be heroic. I _will_ protect you, I've promised myself and McGonagall that I would take care of you and I will, no matter what it takes. You're leaving Hogwarts whether I have to carry you out of here kicking and screaming. So suck it up and think of yourself for once and if that doesn't work think of me, if you die I die, it's as simple as that. Don't do anything stupid because it would risk both our lives." He said breathing heavily. She only nodded in response and sniffed back the tears that were prickling her eyes. "It's not for long probably only a month or so. As soon as Voldemort makes his move we'll be there ready to fight. But until that time I am your only form of protection against him and my father. Please just trust me when I tell you this really is for the best." He told her in a softer voice. She nodded again and their shared a kiss.

"Now come on lets pack your bags before them nosey room mates of yours get back." She laughed and bent down to pick up the things from the bottom of her wardrobe, Draco helping.

Once Ginny had completely finished packing they left the room, Ginny taking one last look at the place where she'd been living for the past week or so. She might not have been there very long but the place still held so many memories, of nights she'd spent sitting on her bed chatting away to her Slytherin girlfriends, sharing gossip and secrets, of pillow fights and of cosy weekends curled up by the dorm room's fire place, reading. This was the first place where she truly felt she belonged; somewhere she could be herself, where she could show that she did have a darker side without being judged and a place she could really call home. Another thing she'd have to leave behind.

It only took twenty minutes for Draco to pack his belongings. The pair stacked their suitcases by Draco's bed until the time they'd need to be shrunk and put into Draco and Ginny's pockets.

"Half past three gin, I need to start getting ready for the ceremony."

"You should have gotten everything ready days ago, now you're going to be rushing around last minute like a headless chicken!" Ginny snapped at him whilst Draco struggled into some jeans he would be wearing under his dress robes.

"Oh be quiet you sound like my mother," Draco replied. "I'll be done in no time. At least I don't need to spend hours plastering make up on my face or charming my hair until its ready to drop out," Now he had his trousers on he shoved on a black t-shirt and started undoing the robes that wear hanging on his wardrobe.

"Excuse me! I don't spend longer than five minutes on my make-up and I NEVER charm my hair thank you very much!"

"Listen to us, arguing about something so little and unimportant. Lets not fight today Gin, it's going to be hard enough without us fallen out as well." Draco sound stressed.

"Don't be silly we aren't arguing. I just like playing mother to you, that and I wanted to see how far I could push you," Ginny laughed at his expression. "Come on, get your robes on your going to be late."

Draco pulled on the robe, buttoned it up and clasped a cloak around his shoulders. He looked at Ginny then twirled around waiting for her approval.

"Very dashing," Ginny joked with him, though he did look very good in his dress robes and even though she said 'dashing' in a joking tone he actually did look dashing, among other things.

"Milady," Draco said with his chin held high as he offered her his arm. Ginny grinned and took it. She was wearing a plain but stylish black dress that reached her ankles, hugged her every curve and the neck line was low enough to show ample cleavage; she opted for muggle attire instead of dress robes. Together the pair looked every bit the perfect couple that they were, if you paid no attention to their names that is.

They reached the great hall and Draco gave Ginny a lingering kiss before telling her he must leave to stand by the other soon to be graduates.

"I'll be sitting right at the front," he nodded and started to walk away "good luck!" she called to him and he turned to grin at her and give her a mock salute before joining a line of seventh years, all dressed in similar dress robe, though none as extravagant as Draco's. Ginny smiled once more in his direction then went to sit down in her allocated sit, every graduate was entitled to two sits for guests, as Ginny was Draco's only guest she had an empty sit on her left and on her right sat a proud, posh and probably filthy rich woman in her early sixties. Ginny decided not to bother Initiating convocation with the old prune, the woman would probably only insult her anyway.

One hour later Ginny was ready to staple her ears shut. Dumbledore went through the same ten minute long speech with every student, then the students head of house would talk about what a loss the student would be to the school and how they were sure the student would do well in life blah blah blah …… then they'd give the student their diploma and carry on with the same boring, endless routine with the next graduate.

Finally after two and a half hours of pure, unadulterated boredom it was Draco's turn to walk up onto the stage like platform where the professors usually sat during meal times. Ginny woke from her boredom induced slumber and fixed her eyes on her boyfriend in all his glory standing beside their aging headmaster. They locked eyes and Ginny beamed at him. He didn't smile back, but what had she expected? He wouldn't smile in a room where he along held everyone's attention, where every eye was on him. If she had known he wouldn't do such a thing, why was she feeling slightly disappointed?

Dumbledore babbled on with the same speech he'd already used a countless number of times that evening, but for the first time Ginny paid attention to what he was saying. She stomped out all the disappointment that was in her and filled herself with pride, support and happiness for Draco. This was an important day for him and she would have to be selfless. After Draco had said his bit about himself, his school life and his plans for the future, he shook hands with Dumbledore and Snape handed him his diploma. He turned around to face the audience and smirked as the photographer took his photo, Ginny knew he'd wanted the smile at the camera but apparently he could only manage a smirk. Ginny sighed audibly, 'he'd learn one day' she thought 'I'll help him learn' she promised herself.

The old prune next to Ginny had obviously confused her sigh of aggravation with one of admiration. "No point in falling in love with the likes of Draco Malfoy you young blood traitor, I'm sure he'd rather court a mudblood then a Weasley. Your just as bad as each other if you ask me," she told Ginny, in a voice fit only for an old prune like her, whilst looking at Ginny as though she was an annoying piece of used chewing gum stuck on the bottom of her 1000 galleon priced shoes.

"Well actually I _didn't_ ask you and don't care much for your opinions on anything and for your information Draco happens to be my boyfriend so he obviously doesn't agree with your closed minded opinions of me. I've been sitting on this disgustingly uncomfortable chair for almost three hours now, my ass is currently numb, my ears are aching, my mind is corrupted with boredom, my nose has lost all sense of smell thanks to that putrid thing you call perfume and I have an old prune who things she's a hell of a lot better then anyone else because her mothers married to her uncle, just thought I'd let you know incest is illegal in the muggle world for a reason you smelly, rude old woman. Thanks to all the previously mentioned problems I simply can't be bothered to even talk to a thing that calls herself a woman; it's tedious, tiring and almost as infuriating as having my head stuffed down a toilet repetitively. So if you don't mind I'd like to carry on gazing innocently at my lover."

Ginny smiled to herself in triumph at the shocked, scandalised expression on the prunes face. That one expression made all Ginny's pain and boredom completely worth it.

Another hour and half and the ceremony was finished. Ginny meet a relieved looking Draco outside the great hall, she was still smiling to herself as Draco came up to her.

"Well done Draco, you were great!" Ginny told him whilst wrapping her arms around his neck and making a huge show of placing a big kiss on his smirking lips, knowing the old prune was standing only a few metres away, shaking her head in disbelieve. Their lips parted and Draco followed Ginny's gaze until he was meet with a deathly glare from a pure blooded old lady he knew by the name of Beatrice Crabbe, the grandmother of his former friend Vincent Crabbe. Ginny smiled at him again and Draco raised an eyebrow, Ginny just shrugged and told him she'd explain later.

"Excuse me? Mr Malfoy and Ms Weasley?" asked a frightened looking 1st year.

"That is us." Answered Draco coldly and Ginny tutted at his cold demeanour. "What do you want?"

"I…erm...w…was…t…told…to...t…tell…you…b…oth…p…professor…Dum…b…bumbledore…w…would…like…t…to…see…y…you." the young boy stuttered helplessly.

"OK thank you," spoke Ginny politely, before Draco could reply harshly. The boy scattered of quickly in the wrong direction.

Ginny gave Draco an I'm-not-happy-with-you look before walking away towards Dumbledore's office. "What?" asked Draco rushing off after her "What did I do? What's wrong?"

"Nothing Draco," she told him still not slowing down "Nothing's wrong. Everything's bloody great." She told him, her words practically dripping with sarcasm. They reached the stone gargoyle and Ginny was about to tell it the password when she felt Draco's hand on her arm. She spun around ready to start shouting at him but then she saw his eyes, those mercury pools, swimming with never before seen emotion. Ginny closed her mouth and stared into Draco's eyes, she saw her reflection in them, a contorted, puzzled, slightly angry version of herself.

"I'm sorry my mannerisms upset you Ginny. It's who I am; it's how I've been brought up. I'll change if that's what you want, I promise I'll try. Don't be angry at me please I'm sorry, I really am." His stunning eyes started to fill as he gazed down at her. How could she be angry with him, it wasn't his fault. It was his damn fathers fault. He really was trying his best to change, but is that really what Ginny wanted? She found his bad boy I-don't-give-a-shit attitude quite attractive. Would he still be Draco if he didn't treat other people as inferior? No, of course he wouldn't.

His desperateness was visible as he tried to convince her he was sorry for his cold ways. It made her want to cry as much as he did when she saw how badly he'd been affected be such a small thing. They was no way she could stay angry at him, especially for something that was barely even his fault.

"I'm not angry at you Draco and I don't want you to change. It was stupid of me to act like that over something so small. I'm happy with you being exactly who you are. Don't change for anyone, not even me."

He smiled a real smile, snaked his arms around his girlfriend and buried his face in her neck, breathing in her sweet scent. "I'm immensely glad to hear you say that, because there's something I've been meaning to ask you for a while." He lifted his head and locked his eyes with hers, only to see a puzzled expression, he waited, almost asking permission before carrying on.

"You don't need to ask permission to ask me something, you can ask me anything you want," she told him confidently.

He took a deep breath before continuing "We've been through a lot together Gin, you've taught me so much. You've helped me and hopefully I've helped you." She nodded in agreement and he reached into his pocket to pull out a small deep green box. He got down on one knee and Ginny heart started to pound. Draco opened the green box and there inside sat a white gold ring. It had a gold snake with green, emerald eyes wrapped protectively around a single sparkling ruby. Ginny gasped.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley, you are the most important person in my life, I love you with all my heart and always will. Will you marry me?" that's it, he'd said it and he'd said it without falling ill with nerves. That in itself was an achievement in his eyes. Now everything was up to Ginny. He'd been so sure she'd say yes, yet now he couldn't help but be a little scared in case she said no. He'd always been in control of every situation and if he wasn't he could always make it so he was. But, this was different Ginny was the one with all the control; he was powerless to do anything but wait. 'This woman will be the death of me' he said to himself.

Ginny was speechless, it had been exactly how she'd planned a proposal to be. This was the man she loved kneeling before her, there was no one else in the world she'd rather spend her life with. She didn't even have to think about it. She couldn't help but notice how nervous he looked. Did he think she might say no? 'Best put him out of his misery.' She thought to herself grinning. Draco saw her smiling and relaxed considerably. The tension was so thick in the air that they could have cut it with a knife.

"……..YES!!" she nearly shouted at him before pulling him from the floor and into a hug. Her eyes started to water as he slid the beautiful ring onto her finger. "Of course I'll marry you," she was so overcome with emotion that she barely realised tears were running freely from her eyes. He kissed his soon-to-be wife passionately and they only stopped when oxygen became an issue.

They were both smiling and laughing uncontrollably as they gave the gargoyle the password. "Now that's something I don't see everyday." The gargoyle muttered to himself as the happy couple jogged up the stairs. They hoped whatever Dumbledore had to say was good because they were both blissfully happy and wanted nothing to ruin it.

'I love you, Draco' Ginny thought to herself.

'I love you, Ginny' Draco thought to himself.

**A/N it's very long I know, sorry if it was too much to read at once. I'd like to thank everyone who reads my story even if you don't review thanks for taking the time to read. I've already started the next chapter so it will be out much sooner then this one, hopefully this week. If not it will definitely be out the beginning of next week.**

**Thank you. **

**P.S. Hi auntie Louise, Uncle Tony and my cousin Lily Rea! Love you!**


	14. The great battle of Hogwarts

**A/N second last chapter people, it's my darkest one yet and there will be a few character deaths, just to warn you. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places. They are all the exclusive property of JK Rowling. I'm not making any money from it, don't sue!**

Dumbledore opened his oak office door and looked down at the two giddy young people. He smiled at them and his two students smiled back.

He invited them in and sat down at his desk studying them both through his half moon spectacles with that knowing twinkle in his bright blue eyes. 'How much does he know', Ginny thought to herself.

"My, my, what a spectacular ring that is Miss Weasley." Ginny blushed and Dumbledore grinned brighter. He turned from Ginny so he was able to address them both as he spoke.

"Your fellow classmates will soon notice your absence, therefore I thought it best if you two stay here for the remainder of the evening. I'll have a house elf move your trunks and deliver your meals up here", they nodded in unison and the headmaster continued "Now that that's sorted I think we should go over the plans for tonight. You're both leaving at midnight because you'll be less easy to spot in the sky under the cover of night. You'll be surrounded and protected by six members of the Order of the phoenix until you reach your destination, then you'll be on your own for a while. The place has been warded with the strongest protection spells the light side has to offer, the place will be impenetrable to everyone except Voldemort himself and I highly doubt he'll take it upon himself to dispose of you. You both need to be ready to leave from the room of requirement at a quarter to twelve with your trunks shrunken. Remember Miss Weasley you still aren't of age and the Ministry are on the look out for under age Witches and Wizards using magic so please refrain from doing so if at all possible," Ginny nodded her understanding.

"I want to be able to know as soon the war begins, but how _will_ I know, sir?" Ginny asked and the headmaster smiled.

"I thought you'd ask that Miss Weasley. I've placed a simple charm on your wands; they'll shoot red sparks when Voldemort has made his move." Dumbledore said looking quite proud of himself.

"Sir, may I ask another question?" Ginny asked, and Dumbledore nodded. "Where are we going to be hiding?" asked Ginny nervously.

"I'd rather not tell you that piece of information in such a place as my office it's top secret and could have catastrophic consequences' should the location fall into the wrong hands."

"I think we have every right in the world to know where we will be going …um … sir." Ginny spoke, more harshly than she'd meant to.

"If you follow the aurors you'll both arrive perfectly safe. Do you trust me Miss Weasley?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, you've never given me reason not to trust you I suppose," Ginny huffed, smelling defeat.

"Thank you. And now I must leave you both. I trust you'll be comfortable here for a few hours?" They both nodded again and the old professor left, closing the door behind him.

The next three hours passed far too quickly for Ginny's liking. They say time flies when you're having fun, but time flew because Ginny and Draco weren't looking forward to leaving the school they'd both grown to love over the years.

A house elf appeared with their luggage; Draco shrunk the bags and brooms and placed them in his pocket. Then they chatted away happily until Draco checked his watch and announced that it was half past eleven, which definitely put a damper on the mood.

'Fifteen minutes and we'll have left this office. Thirty minutes and we'll have left this school' Ginny sadly thought. The seconds ticked by quickly and Draco amused himself by seeing how many sherbet lemons Fawkes the Phoenix could dodge, which earned him a few disapproving noises from Ginny.

"Draco leave that bloody bird alone! It's twenty to twelve; I think we should go now,."

Draco reluctantly agreed, albeit reluctantly and they bothomit both left the room hand-in-hand. They walked quickly through the empty corridors in silence, neither knowing exactly what to say. Draco wanted to say something comforting and Ginny wanted to assure him that she was fine, but neither wanted to be the first to break maybe peirce? I love that word haha the silence. The walk, like everything else that day, was over quickly and they'd they soon arrived outside the room of requirement.

They looked at each other and took a deep breath, ready to walk past the wall three times, but before they'd even started to walkbegun? they heard a loud, angry, and rather breathless voice shout… "GINNY!!! DON'T EITHER OF YOU MOVE A MUSCLE!!!" Ginny froze upon hearing the familiar voice and paled when she realised who it was. Ami, Morena, and Colin were sprinting towards them closely followed by the Slytherin girls. Ginny looked at Draco helplessly; but and he just shrugged casually, as though none of this bothered him in the slightest. Ginny sighed and readied herself for an onslaught onof questions, bickering and, no doubt, curses.

"What the bloody hell's going on?!"

"Why didn't you tell us you were leaving?!"

"There's no way we're letting you go!"

"Why didn't you say you were planning on leaving? Where are you going? How long will you be gone? Who's protecting you?!"

Whilst the other girls (and boy) were ranting and raving about how stupid Ginny and Draco were being, Pansy never said a word; she just stood still, leaning against the stone wall with her arms crossed over her chest, staring with accusing eyes at Ginny. Ginny was very curious as to why Pansy wasn't saying anything. It wasn't at all like her; she was always the one who did the most talking. Ginny was barely listening to her other six friends; she left Draco to answer their questions whilst she stared into Pansy's eyes, pleading with her to understand how horrible she felt for leaving her. But Pansy just remained quiet, cleared her face of any emotion then turned away from Ginny's silent attempt to make her understand. Ginny sighed in defeat and moved closer to

Draco, the only person present that wasn't berating her for doing something she herself didn't even want to do. He put an arm around her and she hid her face in his chest. This was the last thing she'd wanted to happen. She felt guilty about not helping Draco explain to them, but she didn't think she'd be able to handle seeing them all so angry at her. She and was glad she had Draco with her to field the questions and accusations

"Ginny?" Ginny turned around to see a teary Colin looking at her "I don't want you to leave" that's it! That was it! He had he'd successfully broke her heart. She felt absolutely horrible.

She sniffed back her tears and stepped forward. "I know. I don't want to leave either, what if I never see any of you again? What if by the time the war starts something terrible has happened to one of you? I'm so sorry for leaving, but I _have_ to. I really do. I'm so, so sorry."

Colin stepped forward and pulled her into a hug, they clung to each other tightly, never wanting to let go. Ami and Morena, not wanting to miss out on the sentimental moment, joined in the hug. While the Slytherin's smirked at the sight, they would never do such a thing, they'd sooner curse of their own arm, Right? I mean why would people like _them_ want to do something as emotional as hug someone? Of course they wouldn't! ……Oh to hell with the Slytherin-ish attitudes!... And so Millicent, Tracey and Daphne joined in the group hug as well. To passer-by's the scene may have looked comical, but it was really a show of how much everyone cared about Ginny and how much they would miss both her and The Slytherin Prince.

Pansy refused to even look at Ginevra; how dare the girl wriggle her way into Pansy's life and then just up and leave! Pansy was hurt more than anything else, She had grown to love Ginny, she was like the sister she'd never had, and now she was running away Pansy would be alone again. No one understood Pansy like Ginny had. Ginny had been the one who'd seen good in her, who'd trusted her even though all the evidence pointed towards Pansy being trouble. She'd understood her better than any of Pansy's Slytherin friends had because she was selfless and caring unlike the selfish, cunning Slytherin girls. Sure, they were decent company and could be loads of fun, but they'd never put another person before themselves. She'd like to have thought she was angry at Ginny, but really she was angry at herself for caring and growing so attached to a person. People were too unpredictable, every mind worked differently, she should have known something like this would happen. How could she have been so foolish?!

"Pansy?" _Ah so the hug had ended and now the littlest Weasley was talking to Pansy_ "I'm sorry" _Huh, yeah right!_ "I didn't want this; this isn't what I'd planned. Please talk to me, it's not my fault, please say something" _Why should she?!_ "I'll be back as soon as the war starts, I promise!" _Yeah and then she'll probably just leave again. _

Ginny sighed, she was getting no where. Pansy wouldn't even acknowledge that she was there. "OK, fine. if you don't want to talk to me it's ok, I understand. I just want to say thank you for letting me stay with you and treating me like a friend, I appreciate it a lot, more than you'll ever know. I'm going to miss you; I'm going to miss you all. But, this is something me and Draco have to do, it's unavoidable if we wish to live." Pansy stayed where she was and made no attempt to speak, Ginny sighed and started to walk away "I'm sorry Pansy" she whispered. She took Draco's hand, said her final goodbye's to her beloved friends and they watched as the pair walked past the wall once, twice and…….. "WAIT!"

Ginny turned around hopefully and sure enough there was Pansy rushing towards her. Ginny had no time to speak or even think before Pansy jumped into her arms and hugged all the air from inside of her. They both cried hysterically, leaving patches of dampness on each others shoulders. Pansy pulled away but still kept a firm grip on Ginny's upper arms. She looked into Ginny's watery brown eyes and smiled a big toothy grin. Ginny couldn't do anything but smile back and before either could help it they both burst out laughing and didn't stop until Draco reminded Ginny of the time. The girls hugged each other one last time, and Ginny waved goodbye to her friends as she and Draco entered the room of requirement. 'That may have been the last time I'll ever see them' she thought sadly, before pushing those unwanted thoughts away in order to be completely focused on the night ahead. The journey would, no doubt, be a long one and she was already feeling slightly tired. It was going to be a exhausting night.

The room of requirement had transformed itself into a stone circular room with no roof. And Ginny could see the black midnight sky speckled with shining stars. The natural breeze was alluring and Ginny longed to be on her broom, soaring among the stars with the wind flying through her hair and making her cheeks rosy. It had been so long since she'd had a chance to play Quidditch or even just been able to fly. She'd been far to preoccupied to have time to spare on her broomstick. Luckily, she wouldn't have to wait for long before she was in the air again. Six figures stepped out of the shadows and the first one addressed them. "You're late!" barked Alastor (mad eye) Moody.

"Sorry, had some friend issues." Replied Ginny fearlessly.

"They should have been sorted out before tonight it's now only three minutes before midnight." He almost shouted again; Mad Eye did have a tendency to overreact now and again.

"Exactly Alastor, we need to leave in _three _minutes. We don't have time to reprimand them. We need to get ready to leave," Reasoned Lupin.

"Oh very well," huffed Mad eye Moody "Mount your brooms!" Draco took both his and Ginny's shrunken brooms from his pocket and reversed the spell. Ginny thanked him and mounted her broom, feeling both excited and scared, a strange mixture.

"Once we're in the air move straight into your positions! Don't leave your position for anything. If one of us is killed carry on without them, does everyone understand?!" Moody yelled at everyone.

"Don't worry kids, drama queen over there's only doing what he does best. Don't let him scare you, everyone's going to be fine," Tonks assured Ginny and Draco.

"Five seconds now! Four, three, two, one. NOW!" And with that everyone took off. Once they were in the sky the six order members formed a circle around the pair with Moody in front and Kingsley behind them.

Ginny couldn't suppress her small cry of joy at being airborne. Draco smiled at her and wondered to himself how long her happiness would last. Not long he suspected. He watched carefully as Ginny looped, twirled and dived expertly. She seemed so much more at ease in the air than she did on land, what a peculiar girl Ginny Weasley was, as complex as a 1 000 000 piece jigsaw puzzle yet as seemingly normal any other sixteen-year-old witch.

After three hours of flying, the novelty of being back in the air had well and truly worn off. "I'm tired! How far do we have left to go?!" Ginny shouted to Moody but the rush of the wind carried her voice over her shoulder in the wrong direction.

"What?!" Moody shouted back.

"I said, HOW FAR DO WE HAVE LEFT TO GO?!" this time she shouted loud enough for him to hear.

"Another few hours and we should be there!" he yelled impatiently.

By half past, four both Ginny and Draco were ready for a good long nap. The sun was starting to rise causing the sky to have a hint of orange and red along with the navy blue. It was beautiful but neither could appreciate it through their heavy eye lids. Draco had witnessed Ginny lose control of her broom a few times already dew to her dozing off. So, he flew closer to her and whispered "Ginny, here get on!" she did as she was told, too tired to do anything else. She half struggled and was half dragged of her broom and onto the front of Draco's, facing him. She wrapped her legs around his waist, and rested her arms on his chest and was asleep within minutes .Draco in the meantime had (only because he knew the tantrum Ginny would throw if he didn't) shrunk her broom and placed it safely in his pocket.

"ONE HOUR AWAY AND NO SIGN OF TROUBLE!" Moody shouted in the general direction of the other seven people. Draco breathed a sigh of relief, they'd be safe soon. He waited half an hour before waking Ginny, not wanting her to be disorientated when they arrived. He shook her gently and spoke her name softly.

"Um…Draco?"

"Yes it's me, I'm right here." He told her as she realised where she was and tightened her grip on his chest.

"Oh Merlin, did I fall of my broom," she asked in shock.

"Of course not, But you might have if I'd have left you to fly by yourself," he grinned down at her before returning his gaze on to the sky ahead. "We'll be there in less than thirty minutes; I thought you'd quite like to be conscious," Ginny nodded her agreement.

"I was…" Ginny was stopped mid sentence by a bang and stared in shock and horror at a patch of sky that was now blood red. Draco too seemed paralysed as another bang sounded and a shot of red light joined the one already in the sky. It then dawned on Ginny and Draco that these bangs had been created by both their wands meaning it had been Dumbledore's warning. The War Had Begun.

The order members had obviously been told what the red light meant because Moody was now shouting frantic orders at the Aurors. He was saying that they were hours away from Hogwarts and that they wouldn't get there in time. The battle would be short of six of the best Aurors that simply wouldn't do.

After a few minutes of shouted suggestions the group decided do go with Tonks idea of creating an illegal portkey to take them all straight to Hogwarts, they'd surely get in some bother for it. They'd just explain that it was an emergency and they'd manage to waggle their way out of it some how.

Moody pulled a lose button from his shirt and enlarged it so that everyone's finger would be able to touch it. He then, being his paranoid self, looked around nervously in case any stray ministry workers were flying around. He deemed the coast clear, whispered '_portus_' and tapped the huge, black button with his wand.

"I've set it to leave in twenty seconds so everyone hurry up and touch it before we leave without you!" barked Moody and the others hurried to obey. The group wait stationary in the cool air for only five seconds before the portkey glowed and they all felt that horribly familiar feeling of having a hook pull you into the portkey by your navel. Ginny saw a swirl of colour and heard a mixture of sounds before being unceremoniously spat onto the ground, while she gathered her bearings her ears were filled with loud battle shouts and cries for help. It seemed the war was well under way.

It was pandemonium! The death eaters had invaded the school and every seventh and even some of the sixth years were outside duelling to defend their castle, along with about three dozen members of the Order Of The Phoenix, Ministry Aurors, ministry workers and a good variety of creatures. When Ginny looked closely she could see Prof. McGonagall fighting two death eaters, her wand was moving so fast it was just a blur, Ginny decided her old Teacher could look after herself. To the left a group of reckless seventh year boys were charging rugby style at half a dozen Inferi. Moving further along Parvati and Padma Patil were fighting along side each other smiling at their obvious victory over a death eater that now resembled a slug like creature. 'Must have been one weak death eater to have been beaten by a couple of giggling teenage girls.' Ginny thought to herself smiling, hoping this was a good omen. Something else caught her attention behind the battle, tangled in the forbidden forest was eight giants ripping up tall trees and hitting each other with them, Ginny was sure they didn't even know who was on whose side, not that they seemed to care much.

Draco stuck out his hand and Ginny quickly accepted, knowing that staying in the same place for a long time during a war was practically asking to be cursed.

Once she'd stood up she moved swiftly with Draco over to where Tonks stood duelling with a masked death eater with greying hair. "Macnair," growled Draco, he obviously didn't like the bloke. He silently blocked a curse at the death eater threw and Tonks and instead threw his own "_sectumsempra!"_ it hit Macnairs arm, slashing great wounds all over it.

"Uncle Severus been teaching you useful hexes has he boy?" Macnair said patronizingly "Lucius must be so proud at what a traitorous boy he raised." He said sarcastically. His useless attempts at insults weren't bothering Draco in the slightest; as far as he was concerned Lucius was not his father.

"You're boring me" Draco stated whilst shooting another curse that hit its target. "Besides you have an appointment with Satan, and you'd be damned if you missed that, excuse the pun," Draco joked sinisterly.

"You're all talk, boy!" Macnair shouted, angry that he wasn't annoying Draco in the least. In the meantime Ginny was preoccupied with an inferi that was set on killing her, she destroyed it in time to see her fiancé shout the killing curse at the greying death eater. It shocked her for a moment. To actually see someone she loved commit the ultimate sin of murder, then remembered that is was a war! People were going to be killed every minute, rather that scum than Draco.

She heard a young, frightened scream and spun around to find the cause. She found it; a young girl of about twelve was pinned to the floor by a dirty, bloody man. His name was Fenrir Greyback. Ginny knew him to be a well known werewolf that had grew to enjoy the taste of human flesh so much that he attacked humans without a full moon.

Ginny crept up behind Greyback and shot a stunning curse at his back, affectively knocking him out. The girl was shaking with fear and could do nothing but lay there while Ginny kneeled down and shoved the unconscious body off the little girl.

"Why are you here?! You shouldn't be. Get back to the castle and to the escape exit right now!" Ginny said in a tone that screamed don't-mess-with-me-young-lady! The girl nodded mutely and scampered off. 'Stupid young Gryffindors, thinking they're brave by fighting adult's battles" Ginny stopped that train of thought when she realised how much she sounded like her mother. She shook her head and willed herself to focus on the battle.

She spotted a familiar face among the crowd and rushed of in that general direction. Squeezing past people, jumping over the odd dead body littering the floor and dodging curses, hexes and jinxes of all colours before finally reaching her destination. Soon, she was fighting side by side with Colin; he turned to smile at her and got a Cruciatus curse in the chest for his carelessness. He screamed out in pain and scratched at his own skin whilst wriggling on the ground in pain. Who ever cast that curse was obviously a very powerful wizard; they had one killer Crucio. Ginny looked away from her screaming friend, anger boiling up inside of her and locked eyes with the man who'd caused her best friend so much pain, but found she was unable to tear herself away from them. They were hypnotising and so very familiar, she loved those eyes and lost herself in them very frequently. The steely grey eyes of her love, Draco Malfoy. But it wasn't him; he was far behind her fighting with all his heart. Those eyes must have belonged to his father, the infamous Lucius Malfoy.

He's looked at Ginny with a strange expression mixed with a bit of curiosity. His Crucio ended, but neither moved, Colin lay unconscious by their feet. Was that love Lucius saw in her eyes? Maybe at first but now she stared at him with a puzzled look, as if she was deciding something. Why on earth had the Weasley girl looked at him like that? Didn't she know who he was? Had she mistaken him for someone else?

Ginny only now remembered she was angry at Malfoy for hurting her friend but couldn't bring herself to shot a spell at someone one with such wonderful eyes. She realised how stupid she sounded in her head. Lucius wouldn't stop to consider not hurting her, would he? Oh wait yes he would, because he to was simply staring at her. 'This was stupid!' she mentally scolded herself 'Get a grip Ginny. He isn't Draco!'

"Ginny!" someone shouted and Ginny was grabbed from behind by Draco who then shot a spell at his father which Lucius easily blocked.

"You are no match for me Draco! How dare you betray us! You are no son of mine!" he kept shouting at his former son and watched how Ginny Weasley clung to Draco's arm for safety and it finally clicked, the penny dropped. She was the reason his son disgraced the family, she was his girlfriend! And before when the girl didn't shoot a spell at him for hurting her friend, she'd thought it was Draco behind the mask! "I never thought you'd stoop so low as to date scum like her Draco!" Ginny felt a flash of hurt before she reminded herself he only looked like Draco, he wasn't really Draco.

"Why do you care? I'm not your son. And anyway we aren't dating…We're engaged." Draco gently held up Ginny's left hand to show off the ring. Lucius paled considerably, he obviously still cared about who Draco gave the family name to.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW YOU TO GIVE THE MALFOY NAME TO A LOWLY WEASLEY!" He yelled at Draco.

"I don't care what you will or won't allow, I love her. Well Lucius, it's been nice talking but I really must dash, you know with it being a war and everything and I'm sure you've got a million and one things to do like, I don't know, start a muggle genocide, torture a few kids, kiss Voldemorts ass. That kind of thing, don't let us stop you." And with that Draco left, Ginny in tow. Lucius was NOT happy and was probably planning revenge.

By that time, the sun had completely risen in the sky and the battle was in full flow. After about three hours of duelling people from neighbouring wizarding towns, especially Hogsmeade, burst through the schools gates and joined the battle. It was still too early to say who was leading, it was definitely close.

Ginny was worn out but it seemed that all those years of secretly practicing had paid of and she only sported minor cuts and bruises that could be healed with a potion in no time.

She had just effectively stunned a raging death eater and was now pushing past people in search of someone she could help when she tripped and landed on something soft. She rubbed her head and opened to eyes, only to meet them of her Charms teacher the tiny and now very dead Professor Flitwick. She realised who it was and promptly screamed. She scrambled off of him and stared down at him. Oh her poor little teacher, life certainly wasn't fair. Ginny wiped away the tear that escaped her eye and carried on past him. Of course she'd seen a lot of people die that day but none had hit her as hard as that one had, she'd known him very well, the other people had been nameless, faceless people to her. Only then did she understand how dangerous that war was and suddenly feared for the safety of her friends and family.

As if fate had heard her fears, Ginny heard her brother Ron yell for help. She ran as fast as her tired, little legs would allow her, following the hysterical yelling until she caught sight of her brother suspended in the air with his face rapidly turning blue from lack of oxygen. Who had the spell on him? The one and only Bellatrix Lestrange.

"STOP IT!" Ginny had shouted without thinking and now Bellatrix had turned to see the screaming girl, shouting for her to let her brother go and that she was killing him. And it was true; Ron had stopped yelling and trying to loosen the invisible robe that was strangling him. His arms fell limply by his sides and his eyes rolled back in his head. Ginny by this time was shaking with sobs and fell to her knees, feeling useless unable to do anything but watch as Bellatrix slowly killed her youngest brother, it was a well known fact that Bellatrix liked to play with he food before she eat it, in other words she either tortured her victims until they begged for death or she killed them very slowly, savouring each moment of it.

Bellatrix cackled evilly, before dropping Ginny's brother to the ground, where he landed with a sicken crack. Ginny crawled over to him and pulled his stiff body in to a hug. "I'm so sorry" she whispered to him, tears still streaming down her cheeks. She was sorry for ever insulting him, sorry for him not liking her being with Draco and sorry that she couldn't save him. Ron had probably been her closed brother, though she got on very well with Bill, the age gap between her and Ron was only one year. When they were younger Ron would always be the one Ginny would spend most of her time with, heck! 'Ron' had even been her first word! And now she'd never see him again; he would join the rest of the brave souls who had gave their lives for the future of the wizarding world.

But grief was soon masked with hate and anger as Ginny looked up at the smirking face of Bellatrix Lestrange. Ginny hated had woman like she'd never hated anyone before, she wanted to hurt her, she wanted her to feel Ron's pain and her grief, she wanted Bellatrix dead. She once remembered how Harry had explained to Hermione that he couldn't use the Cruciatus curse on Bellatrix because he didn't truly mean it and had he was too 'nice' to want to cause someone so much pain. But Ginny had never wanted to do something so much in her entire life, she wanted to rip her limb from limb. She would avenge Ron if it was the last thing she did.

Bellatrix saw the anger in the redheads face and had to suppress the need to cower from the glare. Instead she stood tall and played a smirk about her lips, this only fuelled Ginny's rage. She stood up and looked Bellatrix straight in the eye showing no fear, creatures like her feed on fear.

"What? Going to kill me little girl?" Bella asked showing an infuriating edge of mock kindness by smiling sweetly at Ginny. By now Ginny was well and truly peeved, Bellatrix just saw her as a little girl, she'd show her.

Ginny had practiced non-verbal spells for at least three years so it didn't come as a shock for her when she thought the word '_Crucio_' with all her might and Bella shrieked out in pain. Ginny held the spell for a few long minutes before lifting it. Bellatrix looked up at Ginny with a pained expression but Ginny was having none of it. Never again would this woman harm another human being, she was going straight to hell, the best place for her. '_Avada Kedavra!' _Ginny shouted whilst moving her wand. She felt the power build up inside of her before it burst free like a bullet from a gun and hit the dark haired woman squarely in the chest. By the time Bella's head hit the ground, she was dead. Ginny cautiously walked over to the unmarked yet dead body and looked down at the frozen expression of terror on the woman's ghost white face. She'd killed someone! Ginny Weasley had killed someone! What a power buzz, what an adrenalin rush it had been! But now, even as Ginny looked down at Bellatrix and knew with her whole heart that that woman deserved death, she still felt oddly guilty. A life, it really wasn't Ginny's to take.

She left the two bodies behind her as she ran through the crowds of people, searching for Draco, wanting to know that he at least was safe. She scanned through the crowd desperately trying to catch of glimpse of platinum blond hair and found one glinting in the midday sunlight.

Draco was half way through a duel with Crabbe senior when a red stunning spell came flying through the foggy air successfully hitting Crabbe and knocking him out cold. Next thing Draco knew a shaking Ginny was in his arms.

"What is it? What's wrong, are you hurt," Draco asked letting go of Ginny and holding her at arms length.

Ginny shook her head. "I killed somebody Draco, I'm a murderer!" Draco breathed a sigh of relief and pulled her back into the hug.

"You did what you had to do Gin," he whispered into her hair almost inaudibly through all the yells of pain and the battle shouts; the din of war. She nodded her head and pulled away.

"I'm staying with you now," she told him. She didn't want to leave him for fear of what may happen, he silently agreed and so they stuck together.

Between them they successfully stunned and binded five more death eaters and ten inferi. They also scared away three dementors. And surprise, surprise Draco's patronus was a Dragon. The light side, by this time, were definitely on top, which was reassuring.

The duo had just defeated a mountain troll when Ginny spotted a shifty looking Death eater coming their way and he had his eyes set on Draco. Ginny barely had time to shout "LOOK OUT DRACO!" before the shifty looking death eater shot the killing curse at Draco. Ginny jumped in the way of it, pushing Draco aside meaning they both landed with a 'thud!' on the hard, mud ground, but at least they were alive.

"Ginny! Do you have a death wish? Because you almost got yourself killed! Please don't ever do that again, promise me you won't," she promised with her fingers crossed behind her back, she knew wouldn't keep it. She'd step in front of a spell for Draco any day.

Ginny and Draco pushed through the duelling witches, wizards and creatures searching for someone to help or fight. Ginny dodged a purple curse that came whizzing towards her, another following after that one. She successfully blocked the second curse and looked around for the person who had made them. It was a tall death eater who Ginny didn't know the name of. He'd just spun around and, with a swish of his black cloak, disappeared into the crowd of people. Ginny took off after him, Draco not far behind. She was definitely the type to hold a grudge and would not let that coward get away with cursing her.

She shoved roughly past the sweating bodies until she spotted him. He had his wand held high and seemed to be struggling with the power of the curse he was casting. Only now did the pair notice a quivering female body, curled up in a ball opposite the struggling death eater. "_Avada Kedavra!" _Hissed the death eater and a green burst of light shot from his wand. Ginny wondered if he had felt the same surge of power as she had. The girl screamed once as the spell hit her then fell silent and the body slumped to the ground. The death eater cackled and Ginny felt fury flood her body. How dare that man laugh at killing someone! How dare he not feel crappy and guilty that he'd killed someone and ripped his soul in two! She'd show him! She'd show him they were worse things than death.

Ten minutes later Ginny was still torturing the evil, cowardly man within and inch of his life, but not letting him die. She refused to let him have the thing he really wanted; she refused to kill him. He would suffer and she would make it as painful as humanly possible. She barely understood why she had taken the girls death so personally, she didn't even know who the dead girl was yet. But something about how he had laughed and enjoyed the girl's death was what really miffed Ginny. She knew what it was like to kill someone and was now filled with guilt and regret, though she wouldn't deny the fact that for one moment she'd actually enjoyed feeling so powerful. She had killed someone who absolutely, totally deserved it, that man had killed a young, innocent girl who had her whole life ahead of her. It wasn't fair that Ginny had felt horrible whilst he had loved every minute of it.

Draco had tried to tell Ginny to have mercy on the pathetic man, but only received a snarl in return. He'd given up and was now fighting a couple of Inferi.

Ginny tortured the death eater with every curse, hex and jinx she'd ever had the displeasure of knowing until his body was so badly broken that one more spell would have tipped him over the edge and killed him. Ginny left the pitiful excuse of a man bleeding and only inches from death. She turned her back on him and walked over to the body of that girl. She was laying face down in the mud and only once Ginny had kneeled down beside the girl did she realise she knew her. Ginny flipped the body over and stared into the dead face of Parvati Patil. This was the girl who had told Ron about herself and Draco, she was the reason Ginny and Draco had had to run away; she's the one that spread her secret. But now as Ginny looked down at the poor lifeless girl she couldn't bring herself to hate her for anything, after all she'd paid a great price for her gossiping ways.

Ginny closed her girls eye lids and forgave her for every problem she'd ever caused Ginny.

Draco had saw the whole thing and waited until Ginny had stepped up before kissing her gently. He understood now why Ginny had took such an offence to that death eater killing the girl. It had made her feel even guiltier for killing someone and angry that the man didn't feel the guilt she had. Therefore if he couldn't feel her pain she'd make him feel a different type of pain. As Ginny kissed him back she felt herself melt into him and felt him ease her guilt and pain. The pair lost themselves in each other, completely ignoring the war that was raging full throttle around them, until Ginny was roughly bought back into the real world when Draco gasped in pain against her mouth.

They pulled apart and Ginny stared in horror as Draco face twisted in agony. Lucius Malfoy stood behind Draco looking smug with his hand wrapped around the bottom of a bloody knife. It then dawned on Ginny; Draco had been stabbed by his own father! She wrapped her arm around Draco waist for support and stared daggers at Lucius who raised an all familiar eyebrow and her.

Ginny returned her gaze to Draco, not knowing what to do to help. "Basilisk venom" Lucius spoke directing his voice at Ginny whilst twisting the venom covered knife playfully. "Kills slowly and painfully once in the blood stream and is irreversible." He spoke casually, unaffected by the fact that his only son was slowing dying in Ginny's arms. Ginny had now processed the information in her head and was shaking with sobs. "I'd say he has about 20minutes left to life," he told her before turning and leaving.

"No, no," Ginny lowered Draco to the floor; he was too weak to hold himself up and his weight was too much for her.

Ginny kneeled down beside him and started whispering healing spells, anything and everything she thought may help but it seemed Lucius was right when he said you couldn't reverse the effects of the venom, nothing was working and now Draco was coughing up blood. Ginny was hysterical, screaming for help but know one came.

"Ginny" Draco croaked. And Ginny looked down at his dramatically paling face as he sat up slowly with Ginny's help "I...I love you," It was so cliché, Ginny had seen enough muggle movies to know that once someone says something like that it means they think they're going to die. Him saying that really scared Ginny.

"No don't you dare say that, you're not going to die Draco, you'll be alright, you will!" Ginny said through her tears but Draco was shaking his head and lay back down closing his eyes slightly, he looked so tired Ginny's heart ached watching him and she really feared for his life. She grabbed hold of his sweaty hand and kissed it softly. His chest was moving up and down and his breathing was irregular, coming out through his lungs in tortured gasps. He couldn't get enough oxygen; he was like a fish out of water.

'He is still alive!' Ginny told herself 'At least he's still breathing. Please if there is a God, please don't let my Draco die; I don't want to be alone again. Please save him!'

**So what do you think? Reviews would be lovely!**


	15. Stay with me

**A/N last chapter everyone! Thanks to everyone who's stuck by me through the whole thing, it's going to be sad to have to end it, but I had tons of fun writing it and I hope you all had just as much fun reading it.**

**I'd like to say a huge, big thank you to GinnyGINvampire00 for being my BETA reader and helping to make my fic much better. THANK YOU!!!**

**This chapter is in the style of a song fic. Only because I thought this song was perfect for this chapter. It's called 'stay with me' and this version is by DJ Ironik. I suggest you listen to it, I think it's great. **

**The chorus is in italics and I've highlighted the part I think are the most apt for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except the plot. Everything else belongs to the great J.K.Rowling, I'm just playing in the world she created. **

Brother and sister together will make it through, ohh yeah,

Someday a spirit will take you and guide you there,

**I know you've been hurting but I've been waiting to be there for you,**

**And I'll be there just helping you out whenever I can,**

(Everybody's free) everybody's free, oh yeah yeah,

(Listen this is for all the one's sharing love it's appreciated,

Life's crazy man, now listen to the lyrics)

_**Stay with me, don't fall asleep to soon,**_

_**The angels can wait for a moment**_(they can wait for a moment)

_**Stay with me don't fall asleep to soon**_(I won't)

_**The angels can wait for a moment, **_(listen, listen to the words)

**Don't cry for me when I'm gone, no point in wasting tears. **

Are time will come one day and I'm just confronting my fears,

Though it's not really a fear it's more like a destiny.

Sometimes I Sit and wonder is this life really for me?

Coz I've seen, seen, heard, felt, I'm done.

**I hope you're proud of where I've come, **

**You've seen me grow and helped me through and **

**There is no repaying you.** I'm here and I feel like

I'm delaying you, betraying you and **when I'm gone**

**I hope that someone's saving you.**

_**Stay with me,**_(am gonna stay and listen)

_**Don't fall asleep to soon**_(am gonna try not to)

_**The angels can wait moment,**_(they can wait man, I swear)

_**Stay with me, don't fall asleep to soon,**_

_**The angels can wait for a moment,**_(hold on, hold on, hold on)

I wanna see your face every time I come home,

Coz **I** **can't leave you like this, in this cold world alone,**

**But in this life we're living who knows when I'll be gone,**

I don't wanna leave you with 'what ifs' now I'm in for long,

To the world! There's too much to prove but sometimes

I wonder what I really have to lose, **then I really see, **

**It's not all about me, I wanna shoo you from this mad reality, its real.**

_**Stay with me, don't fall asleep to soon**_

(Look, life's risky sometimes, but a really gotta take chances)

_**The angels can wait for a moment,**_

(It's crazy)

_**Stay with me, don't fall asleep to soon,**_

_**The angels can wait for a moment,**_

(Listen to the words…)

To the world!

Life's a game and you need to play it correct,

Do the right moves and don't caught up in loadsa mess,

Be calm, don't be stressed, be sure to pass your test,

Stand your ground and don't let other put you to the test. (2x)

_**Stay with me, don't fall asleep to soon, **_

_**The angels can wait for a moment,**_

_**Stay with me, don't fall asleep to soon,**_

_**The angels can wait for a moment,**_

_**Stay with me, don't fall asleep to soon,**_

_**The angels can wait for a moment.**_

"No! Don't you dare, Draco Malfoy! You promised! Don't you dare leave me!" Ginny spoke in angry determination, but then she saw his greying face and heard his ragged breathing and changed her tone to a plea "Please, I'll do anything, anything you want, just stay with me. Please just stay with me. I'll give you anything, anything you want! What do you want, I'll give it to you?!"

Draco summoned up all the energy his frail body had left to wrap his arm around her waist, pulling her down so half of her was lying on his chest, with her head in the grove of his neck. He now had access to her ear.

What _did _he want? He knew what he wanted. What he'd always wanted since he first laid eyes on this weeping girl who clung to him, begging him not to leave her. His lover, his best friend and his soul mate. He was unworthy of her love, but yet he had it. He didn't believe he deserved to be loved by someone as pure and good as her, but yet she did.

He once thought the world hated him and that someone up there must have had it in for him. How wrong he had been. _He'd _been the lucky one to find this angel, who'd fallen from heaven, who'd been broken. _He'd _been lucky enough to know all she needed was someone to trust and love and who trusted and loved her in return.

He would have to leave her now, good things don't last forever. At least he'd helped her; at least she now knew someone loved her more than anyone else in the world. He'd picked up the pieces of her broken heart and glued them back together with his love. She was no longer broken and that's all that mattered. He strongly believed each live has a purpose and he'd fulfilled his. All that was left to do was to tie up the lose ends by telling Ginny for the last time what he really, truly wanted.

So, hoping and praying to the gods that what he wanted above all else was not impossible, he whispered with his dying breath "Just Be Happy".

After those three words Draco's eyes closed and his grasp on Ginny's waist loosened. She could no longer feel his chest moving up and down beneath her and his heart stopped with a promise never to beat again. Never again would she hear him tell her he loved her, never again would he kiss her lips and never again would his scent intoxicate her into light headedness.

She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried freely into his bloodstained chest. Just like the first night they'd met, only this time his strong arms didn't snake their way around her shoulders and he didn't whisper comforting words in her ear. He Was Dead. Hearing herself think that unleashed a monster, it ripped open her insides as though it was desperate to break free. It hurt her more than a thousand crucio's. A crippling sensation overtook her, as though a huge hole was being punched through her chest every time she so much as thought of something that reminded her of him.

She knew her lungs must be intact, yet she gasped for air and her head spun as she sat up. She was Still holding onto his hand, afraid of what letting go of it might mean. She felt an aching loss that radiated out of her, Sending wave after wave of hurt through every bone in her body.

For the first time, in what felt like a life time, Ginny started to take in her surroundings, Death Eaters killing, people screaming and curses flashing through the air. Why was the war still raging on? Draco had died! Her world was over, yet people were still fighting as though nothing had happened. Then Ginny realised, to all these people nothing really had happened. Draco was only one man, what was one man in the whole scale of things? One man meant nothing in the great battle against Good and Evil.

Knowing this only made her cry harder, she was angry at everyone. At Voldemort and his Death Eaters for killing a countless number of people, at her friends, family, the Ministry and the Order for making people believe what they were doing was right; that they should settle things by fighting. How many more people had to lose their parents, partners or children before they realised how barbaric, unnecessary and devastating war is? But most of all, at that moment, she was angry at Draco, for telling her to be happy and then leaving her. There was no way she could be happy while he rotted away, decaying until only bones were left, to forever be seventeen even while she was eighty. He'd given her an impossible task. 'Why even bother trying' she thought to herself 'Why not just end it all now, and then I'll be with him forever. 'He wanted me to be happy and if this is the only way I'm sure he'd understand' she was trying her hardest to justify what she was about to do, Draco would be furious she'd even considered it if he were alive, but he wasn't. She reached into her inside pocket where she kept her wand. She'd never used an unforgivable on herself 'Would I even be able to?' she asked herself as she plunged her hand into her pocket, but instead of finding her wand she found a piece of paper, a crinkled, folded and refolded piece of paper, a piece of paper that, along with another, had been read over a hundred times. She pulled it out and started to read…

"_Dearest Ginny_

_I'm terribly sorry my darling, for leaving you when you need me. But it really is best this way. If anyone found out, how deeply I care for you it would put both our lives in danger. I beg your forgiveness and pray you understand. But remember just because I'm not holding you, doesn't mean I'm not there with you, I'll always be with you, protecting you from anyone or thing trying to harm you. I am your guardian angel and you will never be alone. So long as my heart still beats, it shall forever be yours._

_All my love forever and always_

_Your angel"_

She read the letter twice through, smiling despite herself.

'Remember just because I'm not holding you in my arms doesn't mean I' m not there with you…'

'How very ironic' she thought to herself still smiling. She clutched Draco's hand tighter and laid a soft kiss on his dead lips. "Thank you" she whispered to him "for saving me from myself…again." She then pulled off her white gold ring and lay it on Draco's open palm She closed his fingers around it and let go of him. Taking one last look at the man whom she loved with all her heart before turning and walking away, ready to put her best efforts into giving Draco what he really wanted…

**A/N: I'm guessing this might not have been what everyone wanted? I'm sorry. I hope you did like the fic even if you'd rather have had a happier ending, but I did ask after chapter 9 whether I should carry on. Please, please review this chapter after you've read it, I'm really interested in what you thought of it. Thank you!**


End file.
